Can you hear me,baka!
by aieri
Summary: Kushina kawatir dengan cinta kyubi pada Naruto,namikaze bersaudara, dengan berat hati dia harus memisahkan mereka.Namun semua tidak berjalan sesuai keinginan.Naruto bukan yang dulu lagi dan kyubi membenci Kushina. Sedangkan Sasuke menaruh hati pada Naruto...Pairing Narusasu, KyuNaru ? HURT,FAMILY, PARODY DIMANA2.GAK SUKA BACA DULU!SUKA WAJIB REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto jelas milik om Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Gender gak jelas seperti ; Shonen ai, humour, gaje, occ, oc, BL, Hurt, Emotion, parody, family, romance dan frienship dan banyak bintang bertebaran dimana-mana...**

**warning:Bagi reader yang sedang hamil dilarang keras baca(apa hubungannya coba?) baca pelan-pelan,resapi, hayati (#plakk). **

**WAJIB BACA!SUKA?REVIEW!**

**GAK SUKA? BAKAR KOMPUTERNYA!**

**GAKJELAS?ANEH?BLEPOTAN? GIGIT ORANG DI SAMPING ANDA! **

**BASI?BIASAAJA?PECAT ABANG WARNETNYA!(ITU KALAU GAK DITIMPUK DULUAN PAKE BOTOL BIGCOLA)**

* * *

Udah dari pada liat Eri stress mulut berbusa-busa, mending baca aja...

Heppy reading (^^) maksudnya 'mat baca(bener gak sih...)

Summary

_9 tahun lalu_

Naruto 7tahun, Kyubi 9 tahun.

'Kyaa~ Naru-chan manis sekali dengan kostum beruang yang kaa-san kasih waktu itu,'' Seru Kushina dengan mata berbinar-binar, begitu terharu ketika membuka album foto sambil duduk menikmati secangkir kopi Luak White coffee di sofa yang hangat dan empuk malam itu.

''Minato,coba lihat ini!Ini Kyuu-chan saat ulang tahun pertamanya,loh !" Panggil Kushina, heboh sendiri.

"Ya, kamu tidak lupa tujuan kita kan'?" Minato berdiri memakai clemek, sarung tangan karet, masker plus lap basah. Berharap Istrinya ingat tujuan awal menyandranya untuk tidak menikmati hari liburnya dengan tenang saat ini dengan dalil kewajiban suami untuk membantu istri sesekali.

Istrinya aneh, setelah seharian penuh dari pagi mendesaknya untuk membantunya membereskan barang-barang lama mereka dan setelah Minato menuruti istrinya ini malah giliran dia yang di paksa kerja sendiri berkutat dengan debu dan sapu sedangkan si istri malah duduk manis di sofa empuk sambil tertawa-tawa sendiri tanpa tahu penderitaan suaminya.

"OH!Oh! Ini saat ulang tahun ke-5 Naru-chan! Kenapa dia memakai baju balerina, ya?" Kushina bingung sendiri dan coba mengingat-ingat kejadian 5 tahun lalu.

"Sayang apa ini harus kubuang atau ti-"

"AH IYA! Ini ulang tahun Sakura-chan, dia sendiri yang memaksa Naru-chan memakainya di hari itu. Mereka manis sekali" Seru Kushina, tetap lupa diri.

Sebagai suami yang (takut) sayang sama istri Minato harus bersabar ketika dimanfaatkan seperti ini.

"Ya ampun dua bersaudara kecil Hyuuga juga mirip sekali "

"HWEEE~KAA-SAN!"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara tangisan dari lantai dua, kamar anak-anak.

"Naru-chan?!Kamu kenapa sayang?" Kushina langsung melompat berdiri, panik.

"Ada apa lagi-" Minato sudah bisa menebak ini pasti ulah abangnya, si Kyubi. Seperti biasa, si kakak akan mengerjai adiknya, mencubitnya atau merusak mainan kesayangannya. Dia hanya ingin cepat menyelesaikan pekerjaan yang sekarang sepenuhnya tugas seorang suami yang di lemparkan begitu saja dari sang istri 'tercinta'.

"Ayo pa! " Dengan sigap Kushina langsung menyeret Minato ikut keatas, dia gak mau sampai terjadi apa-apa pada dua permatanya di atas sana. Tanpa perduli kalau suaminya sudah ingin menangis menderita ditangannya.

BRAKK!

Pintu yang gak punya dosa itu sukses di tendang Kushina bak laga ection seorang pahlawan yang ingin menyelamatkan tawanan, hampir lepas dari engsel.

"Siapa?apa ?Kenapa? Mana maling ..." brondong Kushina panik, "...anak-anak?"

Minato mendapati Kyubi tertawa kesetanan (penjahat mode on) menindih adiknya di atas tempat tidur,sedangkan adiknya, Naruto, di bawahnya sang kakak, dengan pakaian gotic lolita serba pink, bando pita, dan baju bagian kerah terbuka memperlihatkan pundak kecil-mulusnya.

"Kyuu-chan!kamu apain adik kamu?" bentak sang mama sambil tolak pinggang.

"ah,ganggu aja!Gak apain-apain kok!" Bela Kyubi sewot.

'"Itu kenapa sampe nangis?, -san kan lagi bersih-bersih! " Bentak Kushina.

Minato mangap, _perasaan gue deh yang harusnya ngomong gitu, _Minato protes dalem ati. Tetep gak berani menegakkan hak asasinya.

"Kaa-san, Naru gak mau pake baju kayak gini tapi di paksa terus abang. Trus, trus Naru di gigit di sini..." adu Naruto kecil sambil menunjuk bekas kemerahan di lehernya.

"Kyubi! " Aura gelap kushina muncul siap memberi cubitan mematikan khas untuk Kyubi.

"Aku cuma praktekin apa yang ada di leptop Oto-san kok!" Bela Kyubi polos.

APA?

Minato memucat,_ jangan bilang itu video file koleksinya dari Jiraiya sensei dulu yang belum sempet dihapus itu!OMG!_

"Minato sudah berapa kali ku bilang?'jangan kasih tontonan aneh-aneh ke anak-anak!" Kushina meledak, berlahan menghampiri Minato yang sudah gak tahu mau ngeles apa.

"Tapi kalau Kyuu-nii senang gigit Naru, gak apa-apa. Nanti kan aku mau di beli'in ramen "

"Beneran, Naru-chan?" Kyubi berbinar- binar.

"Iya, Naru-kan sayang abang." Jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum manis.

Wah, wah selain suka menyiksa adiknya Kyubi juga pinar menipu dengan iming-iming hadiah rupanya.

Entah kenapa Naruto mirip gadis desa yang telah berhasil di tipu majikan berhidung belang.

"Kyaa~ ! Naru kalo gede jadi istri Kyuu-ni ya?!" Karena gak tahan, Kyubi langsung memeluk gemes Naruto yang terbaring di kasur.

Kushina dan Minato cuma bisa saling pandang prihatin lihat nasip si bungsu ini.

"Kyubi adikmu kan laki-laki (meskipun gak ada bedanya sama perempuan), kamu juga berani nyogok dia ya?mentang-mentang dia masih kecil." Tegus Kushina "gak boleh gitu !"

"Tapi Naru-chan mau tuh pas ku tanya kemarin? "

"Dia gak pantas jadi gitu!"

"Enggak! Naru pokoknya istri Kyuu mulai sekarang!"

"Kyubi GAK BOLEH GITU! KASIH CONTOH YANG BAIK-BAIK !"

Puncak kemarahan Kushina meledak, dengan sekali bentakan, hingga Kyubi yang ingin membuka mulut untuk membalas jadi mengurungkan niatnya dan menutupnya lagi lalu mendengus kesal sambil menyilangkan tangannya di dada, menatap sengit ke arah Kushina.

Aura gelap terpancar di kedua belah kubu.

hening,

Kyubi masih sebal, lama kelamaan nafasnya terdengar ...

Chuu~

Kyubi mencium bibir mungil depan Kushina dan Minato. Dengan gaya khas orang dewasa,mengecup menjilat dan melumat seluruh bibir adiknya. Naruto kecil cuman menutup mata karena kegi-geli gimana gitu (gak ngerti).

apakah ini pembrontakan? apa ini tanda berkibarnya perang dunia ke tiga? yang jelas Kyubi belajar dengan baik lewat film itu.

1 detik...

2 detik...

3 detik...

"Kyubi KAA-SAN KIRIM KAMU KE OSTRALI ! " Jerit Kushina tanpa ampun. Rumah meledak, gunung meletus, bumi terbagi dua, mayat dimana-mana, kiamat, semua manusia ditimbang amal perbuatannya.

* * *

**Sekarang.**

" Hehehee... manis,kamu murid baru,ya?kok sendirian aja?kalau kita temenin gimana?"

Di salah satu kolidor sekolah, berkumpul para senior dimana seperti film-film remaja pada umumnya ada aja anak baru yang mereka gangguin,

"..." si korban yang terpojok kerumunan meringkup di dinding hanya diam tidak ini cukup mungil, berambut deep blue panjang sepunggung dan hampir separuh wajahnya tertutup poninya yang seperti tirai.

"HE,CEWEK!kalo di tanya tuh jawab!" Bentak salah satu senior yang indentik rambut pirang berkuncir satu dan salah satu poninya menutup .

"sabar Dei, kita baru mulai tahu!" Timpal cowok berambut orange yang mukanya penuh tindikan, sang leader, Pein.

"mukanya mana sih?jangan malu-malu gitu dong,sai..." Goda Pein sambil mencoba menyentuh wajah menunduk itu.

**PLAKK!**

"Auw~!" Rintih Pein, sebuah tamparan mendarat tepat di pipi kanan.

"Tahan sampai di situ mesum!" Seru seorang wanita, siapa lagi kalau bukan pacar si leader, Conan.

"oh~kau sayang?" Kata Pein seolah baru saja bertemu untuk sekian lama,"aku baru saja mencarimu. Kenapa terlambat?"

"Itu karena lo ninggalin gue di halte, brengsek!" Sembur Conan penuh amarah.

'Oh..?"

Pein tahu sekarang saatnya menunjukan tampang kaya habis di gampar anjing laut, bengong itu teman-temannya berusaha menahan tawa, jarang kan ngelihat boss gini.

"Lagi ngapain?Sekarang ikut gue!" Conan tanpa menunggu jawaban langsung menyeret Pein menghilang dari pandangan.

Diem..

"Oke, hal memalukan sampai mana kita?" Kata Deidara, terseyum licik penuh hingga melewati wajahnya.

"Kita apain nih?"

Kata seorang lagi, tubuh tinggi kekar tapi muka kaya ikan, Kisame.

"Senpai~!" Seru seseorang dengan suara cempreng, mengagetkan semua dari belakang.

"APEEE~" Jawab Deidara bete. Berdiri Tobi,anggota termuda yang diduga mengidam autis akut.

"Senpai aku udah beliin batagor kesukaan senpai" Kata Tobi menggebu-gebu.

"Trus...?"

"Trus abangnya nanya pake sambel atau enggak?"

"Te-rus...!"

"yah,aku balik kesini nanyain ke senpai,"

"Jadi blom lo laksanain tu tugas? "

Deidara mencoba menahan urat kesabarannya yang udah di ujung batas.

"belum lah..!" jawab Tobi ceria.

"WHAT EVER! Lo ganggu banget sih! pake apa aja boleh!" Bentak Deidara.

Dia sengaja banget suruh anak autis ini mencari batagor karena makanan asing ini sulit di cari di Jepang rencananya biar nih bocah gak balik-balik lagi (sekalian terbang ke Indonesia kalau perlu)

" jadi pake apa?" tanya sekali lagi Tobi tanpa dosa.

krekk..

Urat kesabaran Deidara putus.

" PAKE KEJUMOZARELLAPLUSCAPCAIRASAP ETECINA!" Teiak Senpainya di sertai hujan ludah.

Tobi langsung ngibrit menyelamatkan diri.

Deidara Ngos-ngosan,

"Anak yang baik" kata Kakuzu singkat.

"kesel banget. Di kasih makan apa sih dia sama Ibunya?"

"Buruan,bell sebelum bunyi nih!" kata Sasori tercantik(?) yang paling penuh daftar hadirnya di sekolah,contoh teladan yang baik.

"nah, karena aku terlanjur kesal bagaimana kalau kita jadiin nih cewek mainan kita seharian gimana?" kata Deidara sambil menatap penuh nafsu ke gadis malang itu.

"kaya biasa aja,un!" Timpal geng Akatsuki yang paling suka berkebon.

"Oke!Sasori mana bajunya?"

"yang mana ?"

ya allah! yang lo pake kemarin di markas?"

"mmm..baju cosplay Vocaloid itu?"

"IYEE! pokoknya yang maid-maid itu!dasar gak jelas gender!"

**JGERR**

Deidara baru saja sadar apa yang di katakannya adalah ranjau.

Di luar tiba tiba mendung dan terdengar suara petir menyambar.

Setelah segala gangguan selama 10 menit teratasi dengan tanda babak belur di sekitar wajah Deidara.

"Sekarang bawa ni cewek ke markas." Perintah Deidara,masih merintih kesakitan sambil meringis menyentuh pipi yang membiru,"A-auw..."

"Ayo, gadis" kata Itachi sopan sambil membungkuk hormat layaknya pangeran negeri dongeng. Semua serentak muntah berjama'ah.

sadar umur dong,om...

"Ti-daak...jangan" Pinta gadis ini sambil berusaha melawan.

"Akhirnya kau bersuara sweetheart, suara yang indah," kata Deidara,"sayang sudah terlambat untuk minta tolong"

"Tidak..." Mohon si gadis sambil terus meronta dalam cengkraman Kakuzu dan Zetsu yang mencoba menyeretnya secara paksa.

"Permisi, " Tiba-tiba ada yang memotong jalan mereka.

"apa sekarang" Protes Deidara frustasi.

Namun tatapan terhenti ketika menangkap seorang (ehem) malaikat kini berada tepat di pirang acak yang menggoda, wajah polos yang indah, bola mata sebening langit musim panas, bibir merah yang seksi...

"Apa kalian tahu dimana kelas 10-A? Aku sedikit...tersesat" Kata malaikat pirang itu, plus senyuman manisnya.

"Aku bisa mengantarmu manis!" Kata Deidara langsung to the point plus kibasan poni sekeren-kerennya.

"hei, tapi aku ini laki-laki,namaku Naruto namikaze."

"hah ...?" Saking kagetnya mata Deidara membulat sempurna.

" Hahahaa, kamu kamu laki-laki aku berarti Ketty Perry dongx," goda Deidara.

"Aku laki-laki." Tekan Naruto hitam mencengkam terpancar.

**Duakk!**

Sebuah tinju tepat di perut langsung terlempar 1 km dan akhirnya berhenti menabrak tempok .

Semua menelan ludah.

"ada yang ingin bilang manis lagi?" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum dingin khas pembunuh berdarah semua langsung berhambur kocar-kacir.

"he? ada apa dengan mereka?" seperti baru sadar dari kesurupan Naruto menatap heran atas tingkah aneh mereka. Ekspresi wajahnya berubah derastis.

"Terima kasih ..." kata gadis yang entah sejak kapan di depannya.

Naruto mencermati dengan seksama, kulit putih pucat, rambut panjang gelap, wajah tertutup poni,

"Sadakoooo! "Jerit Naruto kesetanan.

(Plakk#Naruto di gampar Hinata di gampar pake bakiak)

_**Naruto prov**  
_

"kamu siapa?" tanya Naruto.

"Hinata H-yuuga" jawab si gadis terbata-bata karena wajah Naruto yang begitu dekat sehingga dia harus mundur.

"kalau begitu kamu bisa bantu aku mencari kelasku?aku murid baru di kelas 10-A" Kata Naruto bersemangat plus senyum melangkah mendekati gadis itu, ingin melihatnya lebih dekat lagi.

Wajah mereka sangat dekat.

Croott

Naruto sukses membuat Hinata pingsan kehabisan darah karena mimisan.

"Loh?Hinata?Hinata?!" Naruto panik .

**o0o0o0o0**

"Hoaaahhh!" Ratap legah Naruto.

Akhirnya dia bisa menemukan kelasnya, mengelilingi sekolah mencari ruangan UKS sambil menggotong Hinata yang tak sadarkan diri lalu naik turun tangga 3 kali. Keringat bercucuran di kedua pelipisnya, wajahnya memerah kepanasan, nafasnya tak beraturan. Berakhir sudah penderitannya untuk menemukan kelas sendiri.

Matanya bergerak liar menyapu seluruh kelas lalu mendapati kelas masih ramai. Aman, gurunya belum datang itu berarti dia belum terlambat.

Sebisa mungin dia memaksakan kakinya melangkah kedalam kenapa serasa di ikati karung beras.

"sedikit lagi..." Rintih Naruto.

Sementara itu dia tak menyadari kalau semua mata kini sekumpulan gadis yang sedang mengerubuni seseorang disana terpaksa harus ikut melihat dan terpesona.

Karena lelah dia langsung duduk saja sembarang di belakang siswa yang sedang dikeremunin semut siswi-siswi 10-A.

"Aku Haus..." guman Naruto, setelah berhasil membaringkan wajahnya di meja.

"Hei siapa namamu?"Seru salah seorang gadis berkuncir satu,Ino gadis modis yang manja.

"ku dengar kamu haus, mau ini?" seru gadis lain berambut pink gak mau ketinggalan Sakura Haruno, sambil menyodorkan sebotol terdiam menunggu respon.

"kalian baik sekali,Terima kasih" kata Naruto (terharu) sambil menunjukan senyum manis malaikat nan polosnya.

Crott~kelas jadi lautan darah.

"Eh,kalian kenapa?" Tanyanya tanpa dosa.

"Jangan tunjukan wajah seperti itu,'' Kata cowok di depan, membelakangi nya.

"Siapa?"

"Tidak perlu tahu."

Karena penasaran Naruto maju ingin melihat wajahnya.

"Aku Naruto Namikaze,salam kenal" sapa Naruto cute mode on,

Sreet... darah mengucur dari Hidung siswa itu.

"Bodoh!Kamu jangan nampang muka kaya gitu!"Bentak cowok bermata onix di hadapannya.

" Siapa yang bodoh,Teme?!" Naruto gak terima.

"Aku punya nama,Sasuke Uchiha, dobe!" Balas Sasuke gak kalah sengit sambil menekan nama marga Uchihanya. siapa yang gak kenal UchihaCrop. Semua tahu gak ada yang berani cari masalah sama salah satu keluarga terkaya di Konoha ini.

Naruto menatapnya lama,lalu...

"apa kita pernah bertemu?"

**GUBRAK**

Sekelas jungkir balik.

**Sasuke Prov**

" Kau...enyahlah!" Kata Sasuke dingîn dengan tambahan tatapan death galre. Sasuke paling benci di ganggu orang-orang rendahan apa lagi yang bodoh seperti cewek eh, cowok di depannya ini.

Sasuke bangkit berdiri reflek, sehentak Naruto kaget dan mencoba menjaga ke seimbangan dengan menarik kerah baju Sasuke tapi gagal. Seperti adegan yang di slowmotion agar terlihat jelas, mereka jatuh berbarengan, karena botol minum Naruto di tangan kiri ( tangan kanan narik seragam putih Sasuke) belum di tutup sehingga

tertumpah memasahi lantai, Sasuke tertarik kedepan, Kaki kanannya menginjak air, terpeleset, nyusruk ke depan dan berakhir keduanya sukses jatuh dengan bunyi cukup menyakitkan .

**Brukk**

**Chup~**

"Sasuke-kun!" panggil Para gadis serentak, cemas sang pangeran kenapa-kenapa.

Sasuke membuka matanya berlahan, dari jatuhnya dia merasakan otot pergelangan kaki kanannya terkilir.

"Kalian baik-baik saja?" tanya cemas Ino. Mata Ino terbelalak shock ketika melihat apa yang sekarang dilihatnya.

Mata Sasuke langsung terbuka lebar, saat menyadari dia tepat jatuh menindis bocah pirang itu yang lebih parah lagi bibirnya membentur bibir tuh bocah! Alias **berciuman** ...

Baik dia maupun Naruto langsung cepat memisahkan diri saat sadar apa yang mereka lakukan.

"Cuih!Cuih...!" Umpat Naruto jijik.

Sasuke langsung membekap mulutnya seakan-akan dia baru saja bermimpi di cium Beyonce (# plakk, di gampar Beyonce asli).

_A,apa itu barusan?tidak jangan bilang dia baru saja...sial bibir gue kan masih virgin,kenapa dia yang duluan nyuri ciuman pertama gue...!_ perang batin Sasuke.

"hei,kau selain nyebelin kamu juga bodoh ciuman aja bego. Lihat nih perbuatanmu!" kata Naruto kesal, sekitar bibir bawahnya leset dan mengeluarkan darah.

" Waaaaaaah~'' Seru semua kagum, seperti melihat film yaoi secara live action.

Sasuke cengok.

"Yang lo sebut ciuman tuh siapa?" sumpah Sasuke udah gak tahu mau bela diri gimana.

"Ini semua salah lo! Lo yang narik baju gue!" Hardik Sasuke emosi.

"bibir ku luka..." kata Naruto suram sambil menatap horor ke Sasuke, minta tanggung salah paham.

Semua langsung ribut membicarakan dua orang ini yang masih duduk mati gaya.

"Beneran kena,ya?"

"tepat di bibir?

"Cium langsung,nih!cieee"

"Sasukeee"

Gak nyangka banget!"

"tidakkk!tuh harusnya aku yang dapat!"

"ciuman pertama?"

"tuh berarti aku gak bisa jadiin dia Uke ku, duluanin sih!"

"sampe berdarah katanya..." dan Was wes wos lain dimana-mana.

Dalam 5 menit Naruto sukses membuat Sasuke jadi bahan gosipan sekelas. Bahkan ada yang cari kesempatan foto-fotoin mereka.

Apes banget...

_Grebb_

Sasuke langsung menarik kerah baju Naruto, "CEPAT LO JELASIN KALO INI CUMA KECELAKAAN!" perintah Sasuke.

"Kecelakaan? Kau tahu aku yang lebih parah tahu. Minta maaflah padaku!" balas Naruto gak terima, aura gelap menyelimutinya.

Jelas gimana gak sebal yang harusnya marah kan dia, Sudah tertimpa tubuh berat Sasuke, kepala benjol terbentur lantai keras banget di tambah ciuman maut darinya, sampe berdarah lecet-lecet kena gigi Sasuke itu.

"Apa...?" Sasuke menaikan alis. Bocah pirang ini benar-benar berhasil memojokkannya.

"Sampai di sini pacarannya, ayo mulai pelajaran saya" Tiba-tiba muncul entah sejak kapan pria tinggi berambut kelabu dengan masker putih,matanya sayup-sayup cocok seperti habis kena Flu burung. Semua tahu dia pasti guru karena cepat cepat membubarkan diri kembali ke kursi masing masing. Sementara perang dingin antara Sasuke dan Naruto di pending.

"YA, perkenalkan saya guru biologi sekaligus wali kelas di kenal" Katanya sambil (kalau gak salah seperti) tersenyum dari balik masker.

'kya, gak salah sekolah di KHS, couse banyak cowok ganteng dimana-mana sih...' terdengar suara sorak gembira dalam hati dari beberapa siswi yang langsung terpesona olehnya.

" karena ini tahun awal kalian, bagaimana kalau saling memperkenalkan diri kalian ke depan sini?" kata kakashi santai sambil memegang buku apsen.

Sementara itu semua langsung tampak bergairah, meluruskan posisi duduk dan melirik sana ada daerah gelap di kelas itu yang berasal dari Sasuke yang ingin segera membunuh orang di belakangnya beda dengan Naruto yang masih sibuk sendiri mengusap-usap perutnya (loh?), kepalanya yang berdeyut-deyut nyeri .

("Di mulai dari pojok depan kiri saya")

_"heh,teme! kamu harus membayar!" _kata Naruto setengah berbisik di punggung Sasuke.

(hai,aku Akimichi Chouji, tinggal di kedai barbe-Q yang cukup ngetop-)

_" Kamulah yang akan membayarnya, dobe!" _Jawab Sasuke, juga bicara dengan setengah berbisik.

(Inuzuka Kiba, panggil aja Kiba. Hobi gue main sceatboard en jalan subuh subuh bareng anjing gue,Akamaru-)

_"Oh? memang kau bisa berkelahi, si tampan yang manja? aku ingin tahu"_

(Perkenalkan aku Haruno desa kecil di Kyuto-)

_"kau sendiri? bibir wanita?"_

(Aku Shion. Aku pindahan dari luar kota,jadi mohon bantuannya semuanya")

_'jadi kau mengakui itu ciuman?kamu sepertinya memang tidak salah lagi `belum pernah` melakukan kau Gay?"_

_"APA? ! -CE-LA-KA-AN!.JIKA AKU GAY SUDAH DARI TADI KU JADIKAN KAMU UKE KU!"_

"Ada masalah, tuan Uchiha?"Tegur Kakashi, membuat Sasuke langsung mendongak melihatnya,sebagian gadis tertawa geli.

"tidak ada" jawab Sasuke ketus.

" Kenapa diam saja? sekarang giliranmu maju memperkenalkan diri." Kata Kakashi sambil tersenyum (lagi-lagi gak jelas) di balik maskernya.

Sasuke maju ke depan. Karena sejak awal dia sudah papuler,blum apa-apa semua sudah meliriknya,terkagum kagum akan ketampanannya dan berdoa agar dijadikan pacarnya.

"Sasuke Uchiha." kata Sasuke singkat, padat dan jelas. Semua langsung bengong. Tanpa menunggu di persilahkan duduk, Sasuke sudah nyelonong kembali ke singga sanahnya.

Hening...

'Kyaa~ Sasuke keren! cool!' batin Sakura dan fans girl lainnya. Tetep.

Sekarang giliran Naruto. Semua (sekali lagi) langsung melirik penuh rasa penasaran .

"Aku Naruto Namikaze. Umurku 15 suka Ramen dan sangat mencintai keluargaku " Kata Naruto sambil melempar senyum semenawan mungkin ke segala langsung memencet hidung mereka atau menyumbatnya dengan tisu.

_'Dia ingin membunuh kami semua, ya!?` _Seru mereka dalam hati serentak,sambil mencoba tak menatap langsung wajah polos-malaikat andalan Naruto itu.

"Namikaze ? apa kau anak pasangan artis -sama dan Kushina-sama?" Celetuk cewek berambut merah dengan kaca mata yang senada. Menunjukan dia gadis yang tak pernah ketinggalan gosib.

"Ya itu orangtuaku, eh aku gak tahu mereka seterkenal itu" Malah Naruto sendiri yang bingung dan tapjub. Semua heran, padahal hampir semua iklan dan film besar di bintangi dua pasangan terserasi di dunia hiburan.

"Itu berarti kau adik Kyubi Namikaze alias Kyu81!Anggota Boyband 07FM?! " hirteris cewek berbando hijau yang duduk di barisan berbinar-binar kagum tak lepas dari Naruto seakan berharap idolanya itu akan muncul secara ajaib dari balik punggung adiknya.

"ya, dia kakakku-eh,Boyband katamu?" Nah,loh makin bingung saja.

Sebenarnya dia ini lahir di keluarga mana sih? kenapa dia tidak tahu apa-apa tentang keluarganya sendiri.

Sementara orang menatapnya penuh rasa tertarik, cowok di depan Sasuke yang bertampang manis,berambut kelabu seperti kakashi mengangkat tangannya, ingin bertanya.

"Aku Shion. Mau jadi Uke ku?"

**JGERRR!**

Semua langsung memandangnya sengit. Bahkan ada yang melemparkan sumpah serapah.

"Uke? Sasuke tadi juga sudah lebih dulu menawarkanku."

HAAA~H?

WHATT?

Sasuke ingin loncat dari lantai 6, kelasnya sekarang.

"Benar Sasuke menawarimu begitu?seorang Sasuke Uchiha?" Ejek Edward, cowok yang tingginya hanya setinggi Hinata.

'Pertama ciuman lalu langsung gak ada harapan lagi dong gue,"keluh sesosok di pojok sana, langsung menatapnya gak percaya.

'Yang benar dia berani bicara terang terangan seperti itu...' Guman yang lain.

"jadi kamu menerimanya Naruto?" tanya Sakura, antara terima dan gak terima kalau Sasuke sudah punya incaran.

"Mmmm...memang Uke itu apa?"

Naruto di ikat rame-rame dan di masukin paket laku di kirim ke kutub utara

* * *

**0oo0o000o **

"Kaa-san ada acara apa sih? kenapa tiba-tiba begini?" Tanya Naruto sore itu, Kushina yang sedari tadi membantunya memakai tuxedo hitam hanya tersenyum penuh belum genap sehari Kushina sudah mengadakan acara untuk Naruto.

"Nanti kamu akan tahu,bagaimana sekolahmu?" Kata kushina.

"Tidak senior yang mesum, cewek aneh yang sering memata-mataiku dan cowok yang sedikit berisik yang suka menatapku aneh" Jawab Naruto santai.

Kushina diam, dia lalu menatap miris anaknya ini.

"Naru-chan jangan kuatir, Kaa-san akan merubah masamu yang suram menjadi penuh cahaya lagi kamu akan tahu."Kata Kushina sungguh-sungguh.

"Gak suram kok. Sulit, tapi aku punya banyak teman dalam sehari ini"Kata Naruto sambil tersenyum manis. Memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang rapih dan putih.

Kushina tertawa, Naru-channya yang dulu belum berubah, masih polos dan kadang sulit di tebak.

"Bukan itu maksud Kaa-san" Gurau Kushina sambil mengacak rambut anaknya yang ternyata sudah setinggi dirinya.

"Kaa-san tahu?Hampir atau malah semua temanku kenal Kaa-san dan Otou-san?Lucu sekali bahkan tahu betul sikap unik Kyuu-nii yang suka pindah ke kasur orang lain jika tidur," Gurau Naruto tapi entah kenapa Kushina seperti melihat senyum lain dan mata yang dingin, gelap. Tidak seperti pantulan langit biru musim panas yang cerah tapi hanya terlihat mata sayum memantulkan warna biru laut dalam, begitu menusuk dan sunyi.

"Naru-chan..."

Naruto diam, lalu jalan begitu saja meninggalan Ibunya. Memegang gangang pintu lalu berhenti sejenak.

"Aku sudah ketinggalan banyak rupanya, Kyuu-nii bahkan sudah sangat terkenal" Guman Naruto, lalu menghilang di balik pintu.

"Naruto-chan, maafkan Kaa-san"

**Bersambung...**

** RUANG KITA  
**

Duh eri mau nangis terharu saking senangnya dapat review dari author and reader lain (croo~t# ngelap ingus di sarung Natsu)

Makasih yang sudah review, as you know, review mmebuat kebahagiaan saya meningkat 80 -99 % (ketahuan banget gak gak pernah bahagi semasa hidupnya )

Nanti eri janji bakal ngajak traktir [ara review di ayam bakar Mbo Darmi yang bakal di bayar full sama om BATMAN # PLAKK

Meski baru segini yang review tapi eri merasa fanficnya dihargai banget(niat bunuh diri kalau jelek gak jadi dehh^^) dan hasilnya Positip !( ingat bukan hamil loh!)

WKWKWKWW….(BACA: waka waka waka waka waka…)

Yuk kita balas dulu!:

**GerhardGeMi : "**_Keren keren...smoga ada kyunaru,jgn buat naru tuli permanen senpai,stahu gege yg benar tu 'genre' bkn gender y? Msi ada typo(s),smoga mkin baik,cepat update...! yosh lanjut! "_

**Eri Ai : **" duh soal masalah tulinya ai belum pasti,terakhir jenguk malah di tendang keluar sama Kushina secara tidak terhormat …apesbgt. Semoga Naru-chan dapat dokter yang bagus (Amin).Gendery atau genre ?kayanya emang Eri yang error (bhs inggrisnya F- sih disekolah).Nah loh, Typo ITU APA LAGI COBA? **Makasih-makasih (berkaca2)! Maaf juga untuk ke dodolan saya ini.**

**D'Lotus :" **saya pertama liat fanfic ini di Just In langsung baca,  
ceritanya bagus loh author-san,  
tapi typos-nya bertebaran dimana-mana #plakkk

ahahaha... maaf yah author #wink  
oh ya, pair disini apa sih sebenarnya?  
sasunaru atau kyuunaru?  
kasih keterangan dong :)

udah deh, segitu aja  
ditunggu update-nya! "

**Eri Ai :"TIPES ITU APA! (JERIT FRUSTASI)**

**Sasuke :" Types? Gak salah tuh?"**

**Edward :" TYPOS WOI! Bolot banget pada! (anak punk blok M mode on)**

**Eri Ai :" maaf eri sulit kalau memutuskan siapa yang akan pantas akhirnya jadi pasangan Naru-chan. Makanya Kita tunggu saja. Semoga gak basi ya…**

**Ai sih lebih suka yang campur aduk-compleks- jadi para reader dikasih bonus untuk memilih siapa yang pantas jadi pasangan Naru (asal jangan yang aneh2 kaya NaruLee, Naru Akamaru, atau yang lebih ekstrem Naru Kisame"**

**Jadi order aja, akan eri usaha'in (kerasa jual prodeuk)**

** Makasih banyak para kru akan mengusahakan chapter selanjutnya.**

**Good play ('mat main) **

**Iya tahu inggrisnya ngawur banget…**

**makasih juga yang kasih masukan eri jadi tahu kurangnya dimana,lupanya apa, begonya seberapa parah...  
**

**Ai jadi kepikiran mau bawa eri ke RS jug nih^6^  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**0o0o0o0**

**Naruto punyanya Masashi Kishimoto, **

**KyubipunyaNarutopunyaSasukep unyaSakurapunyaKarinpunya...Udah ah cape...!**

**Sekali lagi, PLEASE REVIEW ...ya?**

**gender : OCC,OC, shonen ai, frienship,family, romance, es duren, es dung-dung, batagor pisangambon **(eri gak ngerti semua)

harap diingat baca fanfic dibawah ini bisa menurunkan nafsu makan anda, serangan jantung, hipetensi, gangguan jiwa dan otak (setelah dicoba pada 1 ekor gorilla dan 1 ekor zebra yang di impor langsung dari monasko#si sabit massa# maksud saya Monako )

**Chapter 2**

*****Yang Berubah Darinya...*****

Kushina kini harus mengingat kembali masa paling menyedihkan 9 tahun lalu. Salahnyalah memisahkan Naruto dengan Kyubi. Seakan lembaran film tua, ingatan itu begitu jelas dalam kepalanya.

_FLASHBACK_

"Kyubi pokoknya gak mau ke !" Jerit Kyubi untuk terakhir aksi perlawanan terakhir, Kyubi mengurung dirinya di kamar. Mengunci diri seharian dan menolak makan.

"Kyubi, nanti kamu bisa belajar dengan teman-teman baru disana" Bujuk Minato, sebagai ayah dan suami dia bingung karena harus menjadi penengah pertengkaran Ibu dan anak ini.

"Nanti kamu bisa bareng Irfan bachim" Tipu muslihat Minato.

Tetap gak , pertama Irfan tuh gak tinggal di Australi kedua dia tuh gak mungkin se-SD !

Kushina ingin menyekolahkan keluar negeri bukan hanya pertengkaran kamarin, Kushina juga merasa Kyubi wajib mencicipi dunia pendidikan yang lebih luas. Menitipkan ke Tsunade, Baa-chan mereka, Kyubi mungkin bisa menjadi sosok kuat dan hebat seperti Baa-chan. Kyubi di nilai terlalu manja dan menempel pada Naruto kecil, sehingga membuatnya nakal dan sulit diatur.

"Bagaimana kalian bisa memaksa mereka berpisah? Mereka itu sudah seperti Romeo dan Juliete" Komentar Tsunade ketus.

Tsunade sudah datang dengan penerbangan pertama atas permintaan Kushina sendiri, tapi sayang sampai tiga hari Kyubi menolak bicara bahkan makanan pun hanya boleh di antar Naruto kecil kedalam kamar.

"Anak itu keras sepertimu Kushina. Dia tak akan menyerah" kata Tsunade sambil memijat kepalanya yang pening.

"Justru karena terlalu dimanja dia jadi tidak ingin Ibu merubahnya" Kushina percaya mertuanya bisa merubah tabiat anaknya agar tidak terlanjur seperti dirinya, cukup seperti Minato.

"Tapi ini harusnya tugasmu sebagai seorang Ibu." Kata Tsunade dingin.

Hening...

Kedatangan Naruto menyadarkan keheningan yang sempat mencekam.

Matanya berkaca-kaca bengkak seperti habis menangis. Mukanya di kanannya memeluk boneka keroro dan yang kirinya menarik Koper kecil berwarna orange.

"Naruto, kamu mau kemana?" Minato langsung menghampiri Naruto.

"Kyuu-nii gak boleh pindah. Biar Naru aja yang pindah"

"Naru-chan!?" Semua kaget dengan pernyataan Naruto yang mendadak.

"Kyu-nii harus sekolah. Nanti sekolahnya gimana?" Isak Naruto.

"Kemari Naru-chan."Panggil Tsunade lembut sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Naruto benar, yang harusnya ikut denganku adalah dia, biar beri waktu bagi Kushina dan Kyubi untuk memperbaiki hubungan. Aku yakin Naruto lebih dewasa dari pada Kyubi."

Dengan pembicaraan yang menyakitkan yang berlangsung singkat, malam itu juga Naruto kecil dibawa pergi Tsunade dalam waktu yang lama.

Sekilas senyum hangat Naruto.

Esoknya Kyubi harus mendapat pukulan terberat. Adiknya pergi tanpa pamit padanya, orangtuanya tidak menghentikannya. Mereka dipisahkan tanpa persetujuan Kyubi. Tanpa salam perpisahan..begitu saja...

_FLASHBACK off_

" Sakura! Kamu di undang juga?" Ino langsung heboh sendiri ketika mengenali Sakura yang terlihat jelas berambut pink diantara kepala warna warni lainnya, Sakura yang merasa dipanggil langsung menoleh senang mengenali sahabatnya yang memanggil.

Sakura memakai baju Bow Satin Top cute warna pastel dengan sepatu flat yang manis. Begitu juga Ino, tampak glamour dengan mini dress gliternya.

"Aku tak tahu kamu di undang juga?" Tanya lebih tepat sindir Ino. Meski sahabatan mereka masih menjunjung tinggi harga diri masing-masing.

"Ya, aku juga kaget ternyata Naruto adalah teman kecilku dulu. Aku baru sadar tadi pagi. Dan siangnya Kushina-sama mengundangku kemari tiba-tiba, tamu VIP katanya" Kata Sakura sambil melempar senyum.

"begitu? Kalau aku memang sudah di undang sejak awal kamu tidak lupa kan kalau aku ini sepupu dekat Naruto." Kata Ino dengan seyum yang di paksakan.

Sakura cukup kaget tapi berusaha menutupnya dengan ber-oh pelan.

"Well, well,coba tebak siapa yang di undang," Karin Tiba-tiba muncul sambil memegang segelas wind setengah terisi. Baik Sakura maupun orang di sekitarnya langsung mendongak .Karin begitu seksi dengan rambut di kuncir kuda, kacamatanya di ganti dengan softlen coklat plus white dress yang bagaian pahanya terbelah sampai kaki. Dia seperti sudah biasa menjadi pusat perhatian dalam acara-acara setingkat kelas atas lainnya.

"Karin," sapa Sakura sedikit membuatnya percaya dirinya down.

"Apa kalian tidak salah pesta?" Ejek Karin sambil memandang prihatin mereka dari ujung kaki sampai langsung merasa sudah tak bernilai apa-apa di mata Karin, sang Queen party.

Ino hanya mendengus geli.

" Bukannya biasanya kau sibuk Karin? tumben sekali bisa menghadiri undangan Kushina-sama,"

Karin menatap Ino tajam.

"itu bukan urusanmu." katanya pedas.

"Lagian tidak perlu berlebihan seperti itu. Ini bukan acara formal kok."

kata Ino sambil menunjuk kearah Kiba dan Rock Lee, dua teman mereka, yang sekarang sedang seru-seruan makan sushi banyak -banyakkan seperti orang kesurupan. Yang lain hanyanya geleng-geleng kepala.

Karin tidak bisa menjawab, langsung ngelonong pergi sambil berguman tidak jelas.

"jangan perdulikan sepupuku, dia sedang ingin mengangkat karirnya sebagai model yang gak terlalu laku. Sebenarnya dia sudah lama mengincar menjadi artis tapi Kushina melarangnya,dia harus lulus dulu baru boleh melangkah lebih jauh"Kata Ino tiba-tiba.

"Apa? dia masih keluarga denganmu dan Kushina-sama dan dia seorang model? aku tidak tahu itu.." Sakura sempat tak percaya kebetulan seperti ini.

"Sudah kubilang, dia tuh gak sepopuler yang dia tunjukin. Tujuannya kesini tidak lain ya hanya untuk menggaet beberapa pemegang lebel di dunia hiburan. Berharap ada sutradara atau manejer ngetop yang sedang mencari artis"

"tapi tadi kau bilang ini acara biasa?"

"Iya, kok. Tapi yang datang orang-orang begitu ,kan acara reonian para seleb-seleb senior."

"hah?kamu bilang kaya gitu biasa?" Sepertinya Sakura tak sanggup berhenti kagum dengan kehidupan glamour Ino, di kelilingi bintang-bintang setiap sangat. Dia wajib bersyukur bisa mengintip sedikit kehidupan Ino dan Naruto.

Tibalah acara inti.

Semua orang tiba-tiba bertepuk tangan sopan cukup lama ketika sesosok pemuda tampan berambut lemon menuruni tangga.

Semua terpana akan ketampanan pemuda itu. Senyumnya bagai malaikat dan tatapannya begitu tenang dan menghayutkan.

"Itu Naruto! Ayo beri ucapan selamat padanya!'' Ajak Ino lalu menarik Sakura cepat-cepat ke depan.

"Hai, anakku" Sapa Minato sambil memeluk erat anaknya itu.

"Otou-san!" Naruto langsung menyambut pelukan erat itu dengan suka cita.

"Kamu sudah kamu setinggi kursi lipat ayah" Kata Minato, meski sudah berumur 40-an, minato tidak berubah,masih tampan seperti muda dulu.

"Hai adik kecil" Sapa Deidara takut-takut, kedua tangannya di sangga tongkat dan pipinya di banyak tertempel perban bergambar spongebob.

"Kamu kan senior yang tadi siang!" kata Naruto.

"sayang, itu kak Deidara, dulu yaag suka membelikanmu boneka" Jelas Kushina.

"benarkah?" Naruto tersenyum kearah Deidara (senyum iblis bagi Deidara sendiri)

"Badan kamu kenapa babak belur gitu?" Tanya Minato kawatir.

"OH, ini biasa om.." Deidara ngeles.

" Makanya jangan ikuti ayah kamu, kamu kan bakat di bidang seni tanah liat yang bisa di kembangin. Untuk apa ikut jadi Yakuza segala?" Kata Tsunade, datang plus dengan tangan memegang sebelas penuh rootbeer. Mukanya memerah menandakan itu buka gelas pertamanya.

Deidara cuma nelen ludah, Naruto hasil anak didik nenek ini saja bisa mematahkan 17 tulangnya dengan sekali pukul bagaimana dengannya nanti. Bisa-bisa dia gak akan lihat matahari lagi besok kalau membantah si nenek sekarang.

"Selamat datang Naruto." Kata Ino ikut gak tanggung-tangung langsung memeluk Naruto dengan segenap hati. Sakura menduga dia sengaja karen di sana berdiri juga Karin yang membisu.

"Terima kasih semuanya, aku heran kedatanganku di sambut berlebihan seperti ini" Kata Naruto, dia tak henti-hentinya mendapak pelukan dari kerabat yang datang kadang ada orang tak dikenal juga yang tiba-tiba menjabat tangannya. Semua begitu tertarik padanya.

"Aku menyukainya Kushina" seru pria gendut yang seluruh tangannya memakai cincin permata. Entah sekaya apa dia.

Kushina ternyata sengaja menjadikan Naruto pajangan untuk mempromosikannya pada para produser yang di undang.

Tidak heran Naruto jadi pusat perhatian sepanjang pesta.

"Selamat malam tuan dan nyonya Namikaze." Semua menoleh saat mendengar suara lembut menyapa mereka.

Hinata Hyuuga dengan Kimono cantik dan indah berwarna lavender datang menghampiri sambil menggandeng pria tinggi berambut seperti model iklan Hyuuga.

"Tidak perlu sungkan nona Hinata." Kata Kushina memberi bungkukkan hormat dengan anggung untuknya dan membeku ketika tahu siapa yang ada dihadapannya sekarang .

"Sweetheart, kamu pasti ingat Naru-chan? Naru-chan sering sekali mengajakmu bermain,meskipun kamu sedang sakit ?" Kata Kushina.

"Se-selamat datang Naruto-kun" Sapa Hinata gugup. Saking gugupnya belum sempat tangan merek berjabat tangan Hinata langsung oleng mundur kebelakang, wajahnya merah padam. Untung Neji siap menangkap di belakang. Hinata langsung di bawa ke ruang istirahat.

"Kasihan sekali, kesehatannya begitu rapuh. Tapi sudah menjadi calon pewaris HyuugaGroub. Pasti sangat merepotkan," Kata Kushina cemas.

"Jarang menemukan gadis se taat lembut" Sela Kiba, entah sejak kapan berada disana" juga sedikit aneh " tambahnya.

Baik Naruto maupun yang lain di situ hanya menatapnya.

"apa?" Bela Kiba.

**Kushina Prov**

**midnight**

"Kaa-san, ini kejutan terbaik yang pernah Ibu berikan " Kata Naruto akhirnya. Acara berakhir pukul 23 malam lewat.

"Tidurlah, Besok kamu kan harus sekolah" Kata Kushina sambil mengecup kening Naruto dengan mereka berdiri di depan pintu kamar Naruto.

"Selamat malam kaa-san!" kata Naruto, dia mulai menguap dan muncul setitik air di kedua matanya.

"Hoaaamm" Erang Naruto.

Kushina tersenyum sekali lagi dan berbalik meninggalkan Naruto.

_"Kaa-san pikir ini akan merubah keadaan,hm?"_

_TAP!_

Kushina membeku di tempat, _Apa itu barusan? _ pikirnya sendiri.

Kushina berbalik. Tdak ada apa-apa. Pintu Naruto tertutup. Lalu apa barusan itu ?

Sementara itu Naruto tertidur pulas. Baru saja membanting tubuhnya kekasur sebentar dia langsung tertidur.

Di kamar remang bercahaya lampu bufet, Naruto tak menyadari dia sudah diikuti sosok gelap. Mengawasinya sambil menyeringai memperlihatkan taringnya.

**o0o0o0o0**

**Kediaman Uchiha, di kamar si bungsu, Sasuke tepatnya.**

Pria berambut gaya pantat ayam itu terbaring tanpa baju yang menutupi badan atletisnya. Dia tidur tengkurap dengan hanya menggunakan boxer tengkorak sebetis.

Matanya masih tidak, wajah bocah kuning itu terus menghantuinya. Bayang-bayang wajah Naruto saat menatapnya langsung pertama kali, saat

dia memperkenalkan namanya, dan saat bibirnya menyentuh bibir basah Naruto...

DEG

"kenapa malah itu yang ku ingat!" jerit Sasuke salah tingkah.

'Tidak, tidak! Aku masih normal!" Sebisa mungkin Sasuke mengusir pikiran bodoh itu.

"Ini buruk! Aku tidak boleh memikirkannya terus!Damn it!" Umpat Sasuke sambil melempar asal bantalnya.

_"...kamu juga bodoh dalam berciuman...!" _

"HUAA~!" Jerit Sasuke frustasi. Dia bisa tidak tidur. Cowok kuning itu membuatnya gila, seperti bukan dirinya yang biasa saja.

"Kalau galau tahu jam juga! Kau pikir ini jam berapa?" Tegur Itachi yang sudah berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya.

Sasuke terdiam,sadar kalau dia baru saja berteriak-teriak tidak jelas selama beberapa waktu.

"Keluar..." perintah Sasuke.

"wah,lihat. Siapa yang membuat chibi-Suke ?" Goda Itachi, tersungging seringai mengejek di bibir tipisnya.

"Ke.. ..!"

"Apa akhirnya ada yang nyangkut? ini berita bagus..kaa-san harus tau nih,"

BRAKK

"A-AKH!?" Jerit Itachi. Sasuke sukses mematahkan hidungnya yang mancung dengan sekali bantingan pintu.

Sasuke sedikit puas mendengar Itachi menyumpah-nyumpah kesakitan di luar sana.

**0o0oo00**

**Kushina prov  
**

**06.20 a.m. Namikaze Mension.  
**

**TOKTOKTOK..**

"Naru-chan? Ayo turun sarapan, sayang " Panggil Kushina. Suasana rumah kediaman mewah Namikaze sudah ribut dengan aktifitas para penghuninya. Maid-maid yang bolak balik bersih-bersih dan bunyi gemuruh mobil kantor yang di panaskan.

Sebenarnya Kushina tidak perlu repot-repot naik dan membangunkan anaknya itu, mengingat dia sudah cukup besar. Tapi sekali lagi, rasanya rasa rindu pada si kecil Naruto belum bisa hilang, dia ingin membangunkannya sendiri.

"Naru-chan ?" Tidak ada jawaban.

Klik..

Kamar kosong, tak ada tanda keberadaan langsung memastikan memeriksa kamar mandi.

Kosong, Naruto tak ada.

Ruang sedang asik menyeduh secangkir kopi hangat Indokafeemix dan langsung menyemburkan semua karena suara teriakan istrinya.

"Naruto, ayah! Naruto tak ada dikamarnya!"

Minato masih sibuk melap tumpahan copi panas di jas kantornya.

"Kamu bicara apa, Kushina? "Kata Minato,heran melihat istrinya seperti baru saja kehilangan uang jutaan dolar.

"Naruto kita ada diluar. Dia sedang bermain bersama sebastian"

Kushina langsung menengok ke jendela kaca besar pembatas taman dan ruang makan.

Terlihat Naruto sedang asik bermain dengan anjing golden kesayangannya. Tertawa geli saat Sebastian menjilati kupingnya dan ikut berguling di rerumputan. Para pelayan tak henti-hentinya mendesah gemas dan mencuri pandang pada Naruto.

"Lihat dia baik-baik saja Kushina"

"Tapi tadi kupikir... ya aku terlalu berlebihan."

"Aku senang rumah kita kembali ramai"

"Ya. Dia dulu selalu tertawa..." Kushina kini berkaca-kaca, Naruto sudah banyak berubah.

"Kaa-san!" Naruto langsung menghampiri mereka dengan badan basah karena embun dan keringat.

"Naruto-chan..."

"Kaa-san sudah bangun?" Sapa naruto ceria.

"DASAR BODOH! KAMU LUPA HARI INI SEKOLAH? KENAPA BELUM SIAP-SIAP?!"

**O0O0O0O**

**Sasuke Prov**

"Selamat pagi Sasuke-kun" Sasuke hanya mendengus buang buka kepada setiap gadis yang menyapanya di pintu gerbang seperti orang bodoh saja, itu Sasuke sengaja datang lebih mau jadi murid teladan seperti Sasori senpai, hanya ada yang harus di tunggunya sebelum ada yang ikut campur.

Tepat saat itu berhenti sebuah mobil BMW hitam.

"terima kasih otou-san!bye" Kata cowok pirang pirang ke entah siapa di dalam mobil kemudian menutup pintu, menatap pergi mobil itu.

"Yo! Dobe!" Sapa Sasuke malas. Naruto menoleh.

"morning,teme. Baik sekali sudah menungguku" Naruto sedikit terkesan langsung menghampirinya.

"Kau punya urusan denganku!ingat,dobe?" Kata Sasuke sinis.

Naruto melongo, lalu tertawa. Sasuke tiba-tiba merasa jantungnya berdebar-debar tak memerah saat Naruto tertawa seperti itu. Ingin rasanya..

" Aku tak punya waktu denganmu, Teme." Kata Naruto sambil melempar senyum mengejek.

" Kau memuakkan! Enyahlah !" Kata Sasuke kasar.

" Gue mo sekolah. Masalah buat lo?" Jawab Naruto sengit.

(# plakk)

yang tadi Naruto bilang gini,

" Apa kau ingin menantangku?"

"Apapun, asal kau menghilang dari duniaku!" Sarkasme Sasuke.

Naruto diam, siswa-siswi yang menyaksikan diam, sakura-Ino diam,pak satpam diam, Justin Beiber ngemut lolipop fantasia (loh?)...

Hening...semua saling melotot.

" Kenapa kau ingin melenyapkanku? " Kata Naruto, dengan wajah menunduk dan suara yang datar.

"...Kau membuat mataku sakit.." kata Sasuke. Sebenarnya bukan itu yang ingin disampaikan. Tapi ini terasa rumit dan sulit di ungkapkan.

"Ku tunggu..." Kata Naruto akhirnya,kemudian berjalan pergi tanpa sepatah kata, melewati Sasuke yang terpaku di tempat.

"Naruto-kun..."Guman itu mencoba mengejar Naruto.

"Ada apa dengannya? aku tidak benar-nenar serius tadi, kenapa ekspresinya jadi jelek begitu?" Gerutu Sasuke.

* * *

**0OO0O0O**

" Kushina, apa Naruto sudah melihat Kyubi ?" Tanya Tsunade pagi itu. Kepalanya masih pening, mungkin karena efek terlalu banyak minum semalam.

"Belum. Kyubi belum tahu Naruto sudah kembali .Dia seperti biasa menolak pulang kerumah setiap ku ajak sekeras mungkin."

Tsunade mendecak lidahnya.

"Kalau begitu cepat beri tahu. Ini mengenai masalah psikologis Naruto. Memang tujuan apa aku mengembalikannya padamu, selain untuk ini, huh ? "

" M-masalah apa...?" Kushina merasa melewatkan sesuatu.

Apa maksud baa-chan?

" Psikologis. Naruto sering tak sadarkan diri jika terlalu tertekan. Dia akan bertindak berbahaya terkadang. Mungkin karena kecelakaan dulu di Australi" Cerita Tsunade datar seolah sedang membicarakan ramalan cuaca di TV.

"Kecelakaan? kenapa aku tidak tahu?" Tuntut Kushina. Niatnya ingin segera pergi ke kantor terhenti seketika.

" Ya, Naruto pernah terserempet Mobil saat pulang sekolah...umurnya waktu itu 8 tahun. Biasa, melamun... kemudian dia koma 10 hari, karena kepala bagian belakangnya sedikit terbentur. Ketika sadar, sempat menangis histeris kemudian memanggil kakaknya terus menerus. Naruto memang tak apa-apa. tapi kadang dia bertingkah aneh, seperti bukan dirinya." Ujar Tsunade sambil menghela nafas berat. Melihat ekspresi Kushina, buru-buru ia menambahkan," Itu hanya perasaan kangen yang menumpuk. Jangan pikirkan, "

Kushina seperti tak tahu harus berkata apa. Ini semua salahnya, apa yang dia lakukan telah membuat malaikat kecilnya seperti itu? Ini semua karena kebodohannya...

**0o0o0o0**

**Kelas 10-A kosong, semua berkumpul dilapangan olahraga, pelajaran pertama mereka.**

" Semua selamat pagi~!" Sapa makhluk hidup hijau sambil menunjukan deretan gigi putih-senyum-ciptadent-nya. Maito Gay.

" Dengan semangat muda, sebut nama dan asal kalian masing-masing. Tak kenal maka tak sayang, benar ?" Serunya dengan gaya lebai seperti biasa. Dia tidak sadar kalau semua murid memandangnya jijik .

" Kelas kita kelas favorid, kan? kenapa guru olahraganya seperti dia?" guman Ino, kecewa.

" harusnya dia bilang 'dengan kekuatan bulan' mungkin dia sedikit menarik..." Ejek kiba, disambut cekikikan siswa lain, membayangkan Gay berpose a la Sailor Moon.

"Baik! Sebelum mulai, apa sudah lengkap semua ?" Mata gay menyapu murid, sekedar mengecek.

"Naruto- dia belum datang, juga cewek yang mirip Mio, siapa namanya...? aku lupa..." Kata Edward asal.

"Hinata-san, kak" Bantu Alphonso, kembaran Edward yang beda jauh banget.

"AH~ Aku ingat namanya sekarang. Hinata, benar!HAHAAHAA" Seru Edward sambil ketawa gede gak jelas.

**DOENG...**

Semua prihatin dengan kewarasan otak anak ini.

Tidak jauh, Sasuke yang sedang bersender di sebatang pohon rindang,matanya ikut mencari Naruto. Soalnya sejak Bel berbunyi bocah kuning itu tak tampak di manapun. Tapi... kenapa dia harus perduli ?

" Hn.." Desah Sasuke bingung..

**Hinata prov**

" Ku dengar, kau baru saja 'melukai' temanku," Kata Pain.

Bocah yang telah melukai Deidara kini di tahan dalam ruangan markas Akatsuki, berdiri diam dengan tatapan dingin.

" Kau mengejekku?" Pein merasa telah di permainkan.

" Apa aku kenal kalian ?" Seringai Naruto.

"KAU...!"

Semua anggota geng mengawasi dua orang ini dengan bergairah. Belum ada yang pernah melawan Pein selama ini, apa lagi kelas satu. Deidara sementara itu meringkup di pojok ruangan. Dua alasan dia tak ikut-ikutan, pertama anak itu iblis kedua dia cucu Tsunade, raja Iblis (?).

BRAKK

Semua meja baru saja melayang keluar dari jendela. di sertai jeritan ("kyaaa, ada meja nimpa gue! kutukan kerang ajaib!")

"Kau tahu berurusan dengan siapa,hah?" Gertak Pein.

Naruto tidak bergeming, masih berdiri tanpa dosa.

" Pasti kau datang kesini mau menyelamatkan cewek ini?"

Kata Sasori sambil meyeret Hinata paksa.

"Naruto-kun!" Rintih Hinata.

"Dia terus mengikutimu, mungkin dia menyukaimu.." Kata Pein. Muka Hinata langsung memerah.

" Nasibnya akan seperti meja tadi. Tapi dia akan selamat jika kau menuruti perkataanku"

" Haruskah? Dia bukan siapa-siapa salah tangkap" Kata Naruto enteng.

Hinata terbelalak. Pein menatap tak percaya.

" Baik. Dia bukan orang penting rupanya. Sasori lakukan!" Perintah Pein.

Sasori langsung mencemkram pundak Hinata. Tangannya merobek paksa seragam Hinata.

**BREEET~!**

'Hen-hentikan! A-apa yang kau lakukan...!?" Hinata meronta mencoba kabur tapi sayang Hidan menahannya dengan memiting lehernya.

"Persembahan untuk dewa Jashin. Kau sudah terpilih sebagai Kurban! Bahagialah!" Seru Pein mengebu-gebu. Belum pernah dia sesenang ini. Mata melotot dan tak bisa menahan mulutnya yang sudah mau robek karena menahan kesenangannya.

Pein sendiri ngeri kalau lihat Hidan kumat gini.

" Ja-jangan...!" Pekik Hinata saat Sasori dengan mudah berhasil menyingkirkan seluruh kain yang menutupi kulit putih mulus Hinata, hanya meninggalkan pakaian dalam saja.

Kini Hinata meringkup mencoba menutupi tubuhnya sebisa mungkin. Matanya bergerak liar ketakutan, mencoba mencari jalan keluar sekecil apapun itu.

Laki-laki yang berada disana bisa melakukan hal yang lebih buruk lagi. Semua terpaku kemolekan tubuh gadis di hadapan mereka sekarang.

"Jangan...kumohon..."Mohon Hinata dengan mata yang berair menahan tangis.

Kyuuu~

Serentak semua mimisan ditempat (kecuali Sasori dan Naruto, gak ngerti)

" Wah, kamu pengoleksi Bra Prada musim dingin, pilihan yang tepat..." Kata Sasori. Siapa yang menyangka Sasori ngerti soal bra-braan juga.

"BAKA! CEPAT PAKAIKAN DIA BAJU!" Teriak Pein, gak tahan lihat tubuh Hinata, "malah ngomen..." tambahnya ketus.

"Tolong aku Naruto..." Rintih Hinata, dia kedinginan plus ketakutan. Naruto tetap diam, menatapnya tanpa ekspresi.

" Ketua, kau suka yang mana...Hitam atau Putih?" Tawar Sasori sambil menunjukan 2 baju maid super minim yang biasa di pakai film-film dewasa yang ternyata keduanya tampak sama, hanya warna saja yang beda. Pein cengok kaya kebo baru cabut gigi.

"GAK PENTING JUGA SIH YANG MANA...!" Seru Kakuzu gak sabar pingin nendang ni orang ke Zimbabwe.

"Nah, kayaknya Naruto gak keberatan kamu dijadiin boneka kita mulai sekarang," Kata Itachi sambil melempar senyum horor.

**JDUKK!**

sebuah kursi berhasil menghantam kepala aniki Sasuke ini tanpa di duga.

Darah nyucur di kepala Itachi.

Diem...

"GYAA PALA GUE...EMAKK!"Jerit Itachi membahana.

"Siapa yang mau main lempar tangkap bangku lagi?" Kata Naruto sambil tersenyum bak anak kecil polos.

"Bocah...!" Geram Pein.

Anggota geng Akatsuki langsung mengambil acang-acang. Hidan ngambil celurit mautnya, Sasori ngambil boneka-bonekanya, Kisame mengeluarkan pedang bergerigi andalannya, Tobi mulai ambil kipas favoridnya dan mulai bakar sate (loh?).

Deidara-senpai ? Udah pergi ngibrit meyelamatkan diri sambil angkat tangan seperti di kejar-kejar harimau lepas.

"HABISIN...!" Seru Pein emosi sambil lari mo nyerang Naruto pake bangku bekas.

"Naruto...!" Jerit ngeri Hinata...

**Lapangan olahraga, tempat lari Maraton.**

"Ayo pacu semangat muda kalian! Masa muda adalah masa yang indah...!" Seru Gay,memimpin para murid 10-A melakukan pemanasan dengan berlari-lari mengelilingi pacuan.

"hah...hah...! Yang bener aja! pemanasan kok 7 kali putaran. Gila tu guru!" Protes Edward sambil ngos-ngosan.

Di ikuti gerutu teman-teman yang lain. Choji saja sudah terkapar di setengah putaran pertama, jadi terpaksa di tendang keluar jalur...ngalangin jalan soalnya.

Di tambah kepulan tanah merah yang menghalangi penglihatan, semakin menambah kejengkelan terhadap guru paling menjijikan itu.

Sasuke untung pintar, dia melepas bajunya dan nejadikan masker pelindung wajah halusnya dari kepulan debu yang menggila. Semua gadis otomatis berlari di sekitas Sasuke, dari pada mengerutu TENTANG guru Gay,mereka lebih senang mengamati tubuh seksi Sasuke secara gratis,_ free tanpa pajak!_

"Hosh...hosh..." Desah Sasuke. Kadang ekor mata Sasuke mengamati sekelilingnya, mencari sosok kuning menyala.

_'kenapa belum datang?`_Guman Sasuke.

Kalau di hitung-hitung, ini sudah lewat 30 menit. Naruto belum menampakan batang Hidungnya.

_Dasar... kenapa selalu mempermainkan perasaan orang sih?` _

" Ini lebih baik dari pada guru olahraga kelas 12, katanya gurunya suka ngerep. Ngomong aja ngerep" Seru Kiba yang berada 3 Meter di depan Sasuke.

"Si HachiBee? ya jelas!Dia kan mantan Repper 80-an" Timbal Natsu, cowok rambut pink yang sering jadiin sarung sholat buat syal.

"Guru Gay, I loph you!" Seru Lee di depan tahu malu. Dia melintas dengan kecepat bak kuda melewati yang lain untuk menyusul Gay sensei. mungkin itu putaran ke 12 nya.

("bagus Lee! Kobarkanlah semangatmu itu!")

"Minggir kau jidat lebar!" Seru Karin yang mencoba menerobos Sakura yang memang dekat banget sama Sasuke.

Sakura yang gak punya persiapan akan di tubruk dari belakang langsung mental.

"Gyaaaaa!" Jerit Sakura dan bangkit balas menyerang Karin. Terjadilah aksi jambak menjambak. Ino yang melihat kedua anjing dan belut berkelahi langsung mencuri kesempatan untuk menempeli Sasuke tanpa gangguan.

Sasuke sendiri gak tahu dia bisa tahan sampai kapan sekelas dengan orang-orang unik bin ajaib semua.

"Naruto mana,ya? Gila baru pertama masuk udah bolos-bolosan," kata Edward, tepat disamping Sasuke.

"Hinata-san juga gak ada. Kok bisa barengan ?" Ucap Alponso. Sasuke heran kemana-mana ini dua jeruk purut selalu nongol bareng.

"Jangan-jangan..." Edward cekikikan mesum sendiri, udah bayangin yang gak-gak.

"Jangan mikir yang aneh-aneh. dasar, ayam kate!" Seru Grey yang ikut nimbrung.

"APA LO BILANG! LO SENDIRI BUGIL GITU!" Edward meledak.

WHA...T!

Grey kaget sendiri menyadari (lagi-lagi )bajunya menghilang secara ajaib.

(#wa~*Fairytail mode on)

"Yuhuuu...Grey nyari ini ?" Panggil Natsu tidak jauh di depan dengan tangan melambai-lambaikan baju Grey.

"Heh! Balikin baju gue!otak kodok!" Grey ngibrit mengejar Natsu.

"Kyaaaa!Mesum!" Jerit cewek cewek histeris . Sedangkan cowok-cowok hanya melempar pandangan OH-MY-GOD.

"Siapa sekarang yang mesum...?" Guman Edward puas.

Sasuke hanya memutar matanya bosan. Sasuke memperlambat tempo kecepatan larinya, membiarkan berada pada urutan terakhir

**Kre~kk**

Sasuke mendadak berhenti ketika merasakan tali sepatunya melonggar. terpaksa berhenti mendadak untuk memastikan.

Dilihatnya dengan seksama, ya tali sepatu kirinya memang putus. Tapi kenapa? Bukankah ini sepatu kets baru. Bukankah Mikoto,ibunya selalu membelikan sepatu baru dan mahal setiap tahunnya? Apa jangan-jangan ini made in China? atau yang lebih buruk lagi ini dibeli di pasar asongan **(# DUAK:** Sasuke di timpuk Mikoto pake talenan)

Apa yang terjadi?

Sasuke langsung keringat dingin, jantungnya berdebar keras tak karuan, seperti merasakan dewa kematian meniupkan tanda bahaya akan terjadi..

Mendadak dia merasa gelisah... menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya.

Deg.

Deg..

Deg...

_Apa yang terjadi...?!Tanda ini..._

* * *

**BRAKK**

**DUAKK**

_Tes.._

_Tes.._

**"** _Naruto...!_" Jerit Hinata membelah langit.

* * *

**Bersambung...**

"Huaaaam..." erang mahluk di ujung sana layaknya kucing yang baru bangun dari tidur panjangnya.

" Akhirnya kelar juga ni fanfic."eri.

"GYA~ makasih ya Mio-chan ada di di fanfic eri-chan!"Yui.

"Iya memang eri sengaja munculin semua chara paporid , maaf ya,mungkin kamu selanjutnya..." Eri.

" Gak pa-pa." Yui.

Duakk!

Sebuah sendal jepit melayang tepat di wajah Eri.

"APA-APAAN NIH!Apa-apaan nih " Eri (Fitri Tropika Mode on).

"Baju gue mana...?" Tuntut Grey horor.

"KYAA MESUM!" jerit Naruto dramatis, kaya cewek kejepit pintu lift.

Lalu studio (sebenarnya rumah eri) di penuhi bunyi gedebak-gedebuk.

"Minna-san, tunggu chapter berikutnya ya...JANGAN LUPA REVIEW!"Eri


	3. Chapter 3

_**Ini khusus chapter galau...**_

_**Niat nya sih mau bikin hurt, tapi kok rasanya...**_

_**Ya, reader aja yang baca dan nilai sendiri aja..**_

_**HIK,HIK..(Eri jadi ikut galau)**_

Chapter 3

_*****Suaraku tak sampai padamu?*****_

salam eri,

Happy food (mat makan)

* * *

" Aku takut..."

Isak tangis menggema di ruangan lantai tujuh. Tadinya itu sebuah kelas tapi sekarang sudah tidak bisa di kenali lagi, begitu kumuh dan dan kursi patah tercecer tak beraturan di sekitar ruangan. Pecahan kaca bertebaran di lantai. Semua seperti baru saja terkena angin taifun.

" Jangan menangis lagi..." Kata Naruto lembut.

Hinata, gadis itu begitu menyaksikan Naruto di keroyok ramai-ramai dengan benda keras oleh orang-orang Akatsuki, rasanya melihat Naruto masih bernafas adalah mimpi di atas mimpi. Suatu mukzizat...

"Mereka sudah pergi, tersenyumlah," Pinta Naruto sambil memeluk tubuh Hinata yang bergetar hebat.

Naruto membuka jas sekolahnya, lalu dilanjutkan melepaskan baju seragam putihnya. Sehingga Kini Naruto tak memakai atasan sama sekali, hanya tertinggal celana panjang. Matanya menatap lekat Hinata yang meringkup ditembok tanpa busana (hanya pakaian dalam)

" Pakai ini!" Perintah Naruto sambil menyodorkan terpaku, menatap seragam lalu ke Naruto bergantian.

"Apa harus ku pakaikan...?" Tanya Naruto.

Bluush...

Wajah Hinata seperti terpanggang. Belum pernah ada seorang laki-laki pun yang melihatnya memakai baju. Lebih memalukannya lagi dia memakai baju orang yang di sukainya, penyelamatnya.

"Hei, aku ingin kamu berjanji satu hal,"Kata Naruto tiba-tiba. Gadis itu berhenti mengancing baju seragam Naruto yang kebesaran. Menatapnya.

"Tidak boleh ada yang tahu ' keadaanku ' ini..." Ucap Naruto serius.

"Na-Naruto-kun...?"

Ohok...ohokk, Naruto merasakan dadanya sesak dan perih. Batuknya kembali kumat, dia tak bisa tahan yang satu ini. Seperti ada tangan besi yang mencengkram kepalanya..

Pandangannya mulai tak jelas, berat dan terbalik..

Dia sempat merasakan cairan hangat keluar dari hidungnya.

"Naru~~" suara gadis itu terdengar semakin jauh.

Semua mendadak sunyi seyap.

Dingin...

dan putih..

**DUMmm!**

Naruto jatuh seketika, membentur lantai yang dingin.

Naruto-kun!?" Jerit Hinata.

* * *

**Hospital Konoha, 9.12 a.m.**

"...Naru-chan, ini Kaa-san. Buka matamu ..."

"Mohon tinggal diluar, bu"

"Apa anakku baik-baik saja? kapan dia akan membuka matanya?"

" Mungkin akan tertidur lebih lama, nyonya. Tolong bersabarlah..."

Suara sayup-sayup itu terdengar tidak jelas, bercampur bau khas rumah sakit. Bau obat dan alchohol sterilisasi.

Naruto seperti setengah tidur, matanya tak mau terbuka tapi dapat mendengar suara itu.

** 0o0o0o0o**

**Kushina Prov**

**Naruto room's. 05.00 P.M.**

"Ini semua salahku.." Kata Kushina untuk kesekian kalinya. Wanita cantik berambut merah itu sudah lembur menjaga Naruto 3 hari lebih. Kini matanya memiliki lingkar hitam seperti mata lelah dan pucat.

Kushina duduk di samping anaknya terbaring. Tangannya menggenggam lembut tangan kiri Naruto yang tergeletak tak berdaya.

" Semua hancur karena Kaa-san sendiri.."

Sebuah selang infus menempel erat menghubungkan Naruto dengan suplemen makanan cairnya. Malaikat kecilnya terbaring koma, entah sampai kapan.

" Apa yang harus kaa-san lakukan agar Naru-chan mau memaafkan kaa-san?" Tanpa sadar air mata mengalir di pipinya.

" Kushina. Sudah saatnya kita pulang. kau juga butuh istirahat " Kata Minato sambil merangkul kedua pundak istrinya.

' harus menjaga Naru-chan. Bagaimana jika dia bangun dan tidak melihat siapa-siapa di sini..."

" suster akan menceknya 24 kau butuhkan hanya istirahat."

"Tapi.."

" Kushina, dengarkan aku... Naruto tidak akan suka Kaa-sannya ikut sakit!" Seru Minato untuk terakhir kalinya. Matanya menatap penuh arti kepada Kushina.

"Dasar bodoh, mana mungkin dia yang melakukan itu semua kepada kalian, " Kata Sasuke sore itu.

Dia datang menjenguk kakaknya yang dirawat di bangsal umum rumah sakit.

Tiga hari yang lalu Sasuke melihat anikinya beserta anggota geng akatsuki lain terkapar bersimpah darah di dekat tangga. Sasuke pikir riwayat mereka sudah tamat dan kemudian dia melihat Neji berlari menuju lantai tujuh. Karena penasaran Sasuke ikut mengejar Neji.

Di atas sana, lantai tujuh, ada ruangan terbuka pintunya, mereka mendapai Hinata menangis tersedu-sedu sambil memeluk tubuh tergeletak dilantai.

"Percaya atau tidak, ini buktinya" Kata terbaring dengan perban sana-sini.

" Aku tidak pernah tahu aniki dikalahkan anak kelas satu"

Ejek sasuke,"dengan mudahnya!"

"Dia melempariku kursi!Tepat dikepala, tanpa persiapan!" Gerutu Itachi, membela diri.

"DIA BUKAN MANUSIA, DIA MALAIKAT MAUT!OH DEWA JASHIN, LINDUNGILAH AKU!" Jerit Hidan dramatis, tempat tidurnya di sebelah Pein dan Itachi.

"Tuan Hidan mohon tenang! anda mengganggu pasien lain!" Seru suster bertampang galak, melempar tatapan mematikan.

"Kenapa aniki tidak di kamar VIP saja?" Tanya Sasuke prihatin melihat kondisi bangsal umum itu. Kakaknya Uchiha, kenapa tidak menggunakan layanan VIP?pikir Sasuke.

"Hahaha...kau lucu. Aniki tidak mungkin pamer di depan teman-temanku sendiri. Lagi pula otou-san sedang marah di blokir semua" Kata Itachi santai.

"Hn" Dengus Sasuke. Dia tidak pernah bisa membaca jalan pikiran anikinya ini. Menyebalkan.

"Bukankah kau datang ingin menengoknya ?" Tanya Itachi.

**Sasuke Prov  
**

**Room no. 675, Konoha Hospital. 5.20 p.m.**

Klik.

Sasuke melangkah masuk. Sasuke akui kamar Naruto termaksud mewah untuk ukuran kamar pasient. Semua tembok berwallpaper emas indah dan memiliki ruang tunggu sofa empuk serasi sendiri, kulkas 1 pintu dan TV kabel.

Sasuke melihat Naruto terbaring sendirian ditemani bunyi 'pip' pelan monitor. Di kanan-kirinya berderet alat rumah sakit yang rumit dan semua menyambung lewat selang infus ke tangan dan perban dikepala Naruto.

_'Separah itukah keadaanmu, dobe?' _Kata Sasuke setengah berbisik.

_pip...pip...pip.._

Yang di ajak bicara tidak merespon.

"Bangunlah. Kau masih ada urusan ?"

_pip...pip...pip_

" ...Ada yang ingin ku katakan, bodoh!" Sasuke kesal. Benci di kacang-mahalin,

"Heh! Kau tak boleh diam, hanya aku yang boleh diam!Bangun Brengsek!" Sasuke tak tahan lagi dan langsung menarik kasar kerah baju Naruto.

"DOBE! " Teriaknya.

Hening...

Sasuke berlahan mengembalikan Naruto kekasur.

Nafasnya memburu mengeluarkan asap tatapnya wajah pucat itu lekat-lekat.

Sasuke jadi teringat dongeng yang sering dibacakan Itachi padanya. Kisah putri yang terbangun dari tidur abadinya berkat ciuman sang pangeran.

apa cara itu patut coba?

**DEG**

"Cih...!"

_'Pikiran bodoh...' _

Di tatap lagi wajah Naruto. Dia terbaring begitu damai. Nafasnya terdengar menderu teratur lewat alat bantu pernafasan.

Di sentuhkan jidatnya dengan jidat Naruto. Wajah kedua pemuda itu hampir tak memiliki jarak pemisah lagi. Berlahan Sasuke melepas alat bantu pernafasan itu. Di pandangnya bibir pucat Naruto.

_'Kenapa tak mencobanya ?' _ Batin Sasuke.

Dikecup lembut bibir pemuda pirang itu. Terasa dingin dan lembut.

_' Bodoh sekali. Mungkin aku sudah gila...' _Pikir Sasuke.

Tapi dia tak bisa berhenti. Seperti ada perasaan lain yang menahannya. Di lumat bibir Naruto. Belum cukup, Sasuke mencoba memasuki rongga hangat Naruto. menjilati tiap kerongkongan. Lidahnya memainkan lidah Naruto dengan penuh perasaan.

Sasuke tidak hanya bermain di bibir Naruto, ciuman turun keleher jenjang Naruto. Coba di hirupnya aroma khas tubuh Naruto, begitu menggoda dan memabukkan. Sasuke tak tahan lagi, dengan mengikuti narulinya Sasuke langsung memberi kecupan lembut pada leher tan Naruto

...Tunggu dulu!

Sasuke langsung melompat menjauh, sadar apa yang baru saja di lakukan 5 menit yang lalu.

Sasuke mencoba mencernah apa yang baru saja terjadi. Apa yang dia lakukan? Apa dia kesuran atau apa? ini buruk!

" Aku mau kau tak mendekati bocah Namikaze itu lagi!" Ucap Hiashi serius .

Sebenarnya dia tidak pernah sudi repot-repot mengantar putrinya kesekolah tapi karena masalah penting ini dia harus membicarakan secara empat mata.

"Tapi dia sudah menolongku, Ayah.." Jawab Hinata takut-takut. Belum pernah putrinya membantah Hiashi.

" Aku sudah tahu latar belakang keluarga mereka. Darah dan pikiran mereka tidak jauh dari dunia hiburan. " Kata Hiashi.

"Mereka tidak sederajat dengan jiwa bisnis keluarga kita"

Hinata tetap menunduk mendengarkan. Hiashi tak bermaksud kejam menutup masa depan anaknya.

" Aku sudah menemukan calon untukmu. Dia lebih menghargai dunia bisnis karena dia juga anak pengusaha sukses. Nanti akan kukenalkan" Seru Pria setengah baya ini. Mobil terasa melambat dan berhenti tepat di gerbang KHS.

Hinata turun tanpa sepata kata apapun, menghilang diantara punggung siswa-siswi lain.

"Dasar anak jaman sekarang, cium tangan saja tidak!" gerutu Hiashi lalu.

0O0O0O0

**Sasuke prov**

**Konoha High School, 07.32 m.a  
**

" Hari ini kita akan diijinkan memilih club di sekolah" Kata Sakura bersemangat. Dia sekarang di tunjuk menjadi wakil ketua kelas. Jadi dia otomatis mengumumkan di depan kelas.

Pelajaran pertama sengaja di kosongkan untuk ini tiap kelas satu.

' CLUB DAN EKSTRAKULER SEKOLAH 'bunyi tulisan di papan putih kelas.

Semua tampak senang dan memperhatikan Sakura.

"Ne-minna. Aku yangterpaksa akan mendata kalian sekarang" Seru Sakura sambil melempar pandangan kesal ke ketua yang gak bertanggung jawab dan malas, Shikamaru. Si ketua sedang menikmati sekali tidur siangnya di barisan belakang.

"Akan ku bacakan club legal apa saja pilihannya. DAN DENGERIN BAIK-BAIK!" Teriak Sakura ke pada empat orang biang onar :Kiba, Natsu, Grey dan Edward.

" ,aku dengerin kok" Jawab si ayam kate ketus.

" Nanti cepat tua,loh..marah itu tidak baik" kata Grey.

"SIAPA YANG TUA?!" Sembur Sakura.

"Grey, baju mu," Tegur Kiba.

"hwa~!"

Jya... bener aja,lagi-lagi ni orang tinggal pake boxer .

Sasuke menatap hampa lembar formulir penaftaran clubnya.

Sudah seminggu lebih Sejak insiden di rumah sakit itu. Sasuke memang tak bisa melupakannya tapi ada hal lain yang lebih jauh dipikirkannya, Naruto belum bebas dari obnamenya.

Menurut Itachi Naruto tidak terkena pukulan cukup serius saat di keroyok (tetap saja ini tindakan pengecut), tapi kenapa dia lebih lama terbaring koma (Itachi saja 3 hari dirawat besoknya langsung pergi berselancar ke pantai bareng the geng).

Apa ada penyakit lain?

Ekor mata Sasuke tak sengaja menangkap sosok Hinata di depannya. Gadis pendiam ini sudah berada di samping mejanya. Tangannya menyodorkan tas kertas entah apa.

"Apa maumu ?" Kata Sasuke datar.

"Ini seragam Naruto yang dipinjamkan berikan padanya." Pinta Hinata.

"Kembalikan sendiri" Jawabnya ini menggangu saja.

"A-aku tak bisa," Hinata terbata-bata.

"Kalau begitu simpan saja! Dia tak akan berhenti berangkat sekolah hanya karena kehilangan satu lembar saja!" Bentak Sasuke.

" T-Tapi me-memang..." Gadis itu seperti ingin menangis lalu berlari meninggalkan kelas.

Sasuke bengong.

" Tu cewek emangnya slalu gitu,ya?" Tanya yang paling suka nimbrung urusan orang ini datang mendekat di ikuti Edward, Natsu dan Grey ( sambil pake baju).

"Kayaknya terpukul banget karena pacarnya blom sadar dari komanya" Kata Natsu sok prihatin.

" Siapa pacar-siapa?" Tanya Karin. Nah, ini lagi ikut-ikutan.

"Masa lo gak tahu. Naruto kan pacar Hinata. Apa mungkin tunangan, " Seru Edward sok tahu.

"He, ayam kate, diem lo!" Bentak Karin.

Edward melotot sengit.

"Aku pernah dengar sih kalau Naruto di temukan di lantai tujuh bareng Hinata" Sekarang Sakura yang bersuara.

'' Jangan-jangan mereka sedang 'ehem-ehem' tapi Naruto gak kuat jadinya~mmm!" Belum selesai mulut Edward langsung di bekap Alponso .

"Kakak ngomong apa sih!?"

Mendadak hubungan Hinata dan Naruto jadi bahan gosipan panas. Berbagai asumsi saling adu.

Sasuke yang sudah tak tahan langsung berdiri angkat bicara,

" Kalian ini manusia atau bukan?" Tegurnya.

Semua langsung melirik.

" Dia sedang berduka dan Naruto antara hidup dan mati. Bisa Hargain dikit gak!?"

Sunyi.

Semua menunduk menyesal.

Sasuke muak dan ikut pergi meninggalkan kelas dengan disusul menutup pintu kasar.

Semua menatap pintu dengan ekspresi salah tingkah dan menyesal sekali.

Sasuke benar.

**Naruto prov**

Naruto mencoba menggerakkan tangannya, _kaku sekali... begitu sulit._

_Ada yang memegang tangannya. Sebuah tangan hangat. Siapa ? Tangan siapa?_anya jarinya yang berhasil digerakkan, itupun pelan.

Sekarang dia mencoba membuka mata.

_Dimana ini? kamarku tak sesempit begini... Asing sekali._

Dia menemukan sosok pria entah siapa berambut oranye gaya harazuku, tertidur pulas di sampingnya.

Pria ini yang menggandeng tangannya.

Naruto mencoba memangil dengan membuat suara tapi tenggorokannya terasa kering . Yang terdengar hanya suara erangan serak putus-putus.

Ng...?" Kyubi terbangun karena merasa tangan Naruto bergetar sedikit.

'NARUTO-CHAN!" Kyubi terlonjak kaget mendapi adiknya membuka mata.

"Naruto kamu sudah bangun!?" Kyubi tidak percaya dan langsung memeluk adik kesayangannya itu.

Naruto sempat kaget dan mendorong tubuh Kyubi dengan kasar tiba-tiba.

"Kamu siapa ?" Bentak Naruto. Terlihat takut dan bingung.

Wajar saja adiknya tak mengenalnya, sudah 9 tahun lebih mereka kedunya tak berubah banyak.

"Aku Kyubi. Kakakmu!" Seru Kyubi girang. Tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tersenyum.

Naruto melotot. Memandangnya seperti tak mengenalinya.

"Jangan Bercanda! Bicara yang jelas! Kamu s-siapa...!?"

_" I,m Kyubi! Namikaze Kyubi. Your big brother!"_ Jelas Kyubi berlahan plus bahasa tubuh ngawur.

Mungkin adiknya sudah terlalu lama di luar negeri sampai kemampuan bahasa ibunya menurun drastis begini.

_Kenapa dengan Orang ini ? Dia memeluknya tiba-tiba lalu bicara tanpa suara._

Sekarang Naruto melihat pria itu betingkah aneh dan bicara bisu seperti orang bodoh.

"Apa kau dengar? Bicara yang JELAS!" Pinta Naruto. Naruto mulai takut kewarasan pria itu. Bagaimana jika dia menyerangnya...

Pria itu menatapnya heran lalu mengguncang-guncang pundaknya.

Dia bicara tanpa suara lagi. Terlihat cemas.

"Jangan permainkan aku! Aku tak bisa mendengarny!" Bentak Naruto.

Pria itu terus mengguncangnya. Alisnya mengkerut.

Pria itu bicara tanpa suara.

" Aku tak deng~!" Naruto terpekik kaget.

Dia bahkan tak mendengar suaranya juga dari tadi.

Ada yang tidak beres. Apa dia memakai busa penyumbat kuping?

Tangan Naruto meraba liar kedua kupingnya.

_Tak ada apa-apa..._

Di coba bicara lagi. Tak ada suara yang keluar.

Kenapa dengan dirinya? kenapa tak ada suara ?

Naruto mencoba menjerit, berteriak sambil memegang kupingnya.

tetap tak ada yang terdengar.

Pria yang disana juga terus mengatakan sesuatu tanpa ada satupun yang bisa di dengar.

Naruto ketakutan.

_Tidak ! Jangan bilang ..._

Naruto meraih gelas kaca di meja kecil dekat ranjangnya. Melemparkan asal ke tembok di depan.

Gelas itu menghantam tembok, pecah dan pecahannya mendarat di karpet tak beraturan bercampur air sisa.

Hanya saja dia tak mendengar apa apa...

_Tidak ada suara gelas pecah..._

**Kyubi Prov  
**

Naruto terdiam seketika setelah membanting gelas ketembok.

"Naru-chan? Tenanglah, ini kakak" Kyubi mencoba menenangkannya.

"HUAAAAA~!" Teriak Naruto. Dia menangis dan mencoba menahan Naruto menjambak rambutnya sendiri tapi yang ada dia malah mendorong Kyubi sampai terjatuh.

Kemudian terdengar suara ribut orang masuk kamar.

" Naru-chan...?" Kushina masuk dan menghambur memeluk Naruto.

"Suster tolong siapkan obat penenangnya!" Seru dokter paru baya.

" Baik, dok!" Si suster langsung sibuk dengan suntikkan.

"HWAAAA~"

"Naru-chan! Jangan hanya teriak ayo bilang mana yang sakit!" Kushina terlihat panik mencoba menenangkan adiknya. Memeluk Naruto erat-erat.

"Aku tak bisa mendengar suara Kaa-san!"

"Apa ?"

Bicaralah...!" Tangis Naruto.

"Naru kenapa? Naru pasti bisa dengar..."

"BICALAH KAA-SAN ! " Perintah Naruto frustasi.

"Dokter! Naru-anakku kenapa ?"

"Saya rasa kambuh kembalinya luka di otak kemarin membuat anak anda kehilangan panca indra pendengarannya karena tepat-"

"APA? PENDENGARANNYA, DOK!'' Kushina seperti di sambar petir.

"ya"

"Naru-chan lihat Kaa-san! LIHAT KAA-SAN!" Kata Kushina keras.

Naruto diam sambil menahan isak tangis.

"Akan Kaa-san akan obati! Jangan cemas, Kaa-san tak akan biarkan ini terjadi!" Hibur Kushina sunguh-sungguh.

"Naru-chan, kenapa ini bisa terjadi.." Seru Kyubi berlahan mendekati Naruto yang terisak.

"Naru-chan, ingat Kyubi? Ini Kyu-nii mu." Kata Kushina sambil menarik tangan Kyubi. Naruto menatapnya tidak mengerti.

"Kyubi..." Kyubi mengabil notebook kecil di laci bufet dan menuliskannya disana,

_**kyubi.**_

Naruto menatap bergantian Kyubi dan tulisan itu.

lalu...

Berlahan wajahnya berubah ekspresi.

Naruto tersenyum dan langsung melompat kepelukan Kyubi.

"Kyu-nii...?" Guman Naruto dalam dekapan sang kakak yang sudah lama ditunggu.

_**TBC**_

_******balasReview***  
**_

Duh eri mau nangis terharu saking senangnya dapat review dari author and reader lain (croo~t# ngelap ingus di sarung Natsu)

Makasih yang sudah review, as you know, review mmebuat kebahagiaan saya meningkat 80 -99 % (ketahuan banget gak gak pernah bahagi semasa hidupnya )

Nanti eri janji bakal ngajak traktir [ara review di ayam bakar Mbo Darmi yang bakal di bayar full sama om BATMAN # PLAKK

Meski baru segini yang review tapi eri merasa fanficnya dihargai banget(niat bunuh diri kalau jelek gak jadi dehh^^) dan hasilnya Positip !( ingat bukan hamil loh!)

WKWKWKWW….(BACA: waka waka waka waka waka…)

Yuk kita balas dulu!:

**GerhardGeMi : "**_Keren keren...smoga ada kyunaru,jgn buat naru tuli permanen senpai,stahu gege yg benar tu 'genre' bkn gender y? Msi ada typo(s),smoga mkin baik,cepat update...! yosh lanjut! "_

**Eri Ai : **" duh soal masalah tulinya ai belum pasti,terakhir jenguk malah di tendang keluar sama Kushina secara tidak terhormat …apesbgt. Semoga Naru-chan dapat dokter yang bagus (Amin).Gendery atau genre ?kayanya emang Eri yang error (bhs inggrisnya F- sih disekolah).Nah loh, Typo ITU APA LAGI COBA? **Makasih-makasih (berkaca2)! Maaf juga untuk ke dodolan saya ini.**

**D'Lotus :" **_saya pertama liat fanfic ini di Just In langsung baca,_  
_ ceritanya bagus loh author-san,_  
_ tapi typos-nya bertebaran dimana-mana #plakkk_

_ ahahaha... maaf yah author #wink_  
_ oh ya, pair disini apa sih sebenarnya?_  
_ sasunaru atau kyuunaru?_  
_ kasih keterangan dong :)_

_ udah deh, segitu aja_  
_ ditunggu update-nya! "_

**Eri Ai :"TIPES ITU APA! (JERIT FRUSTASI)**

**Sasuke :" Types? Gak salah tuh?"**

**Edward :" TYPOS WOI! Bolot banget pada! (anak punk blok M mode on)**

**Eri Ai :" maaf eri sulit kalau memutuskan siapa yang akan pantas akhirnya jadi pasangan Naru-chan. Makanya Kita tunggu saja. Semoga gak basi ya…**

**Ai sih lebih suka yang campur aduk-compleks- jadi para reader dikasih bonus untuk memilih siapa yang pantas jadi pasangan Naru (asal jangan yang aneh2 kaya NaruLee, Naru Akamaru, atau yang lebih ekstrem Naru Kisame"**

**Jadi order aja, akan eri usaha'in (kerasa jual prodeuk)**

** Makasih banyak para kru akan mengusahakan chapter selanjutnya.**

**Good play ('mat main) **

**Iya tahu inggrisnya ngawur banget…(-.-)ZZZ**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"ya, dia masih belum mau bicara banyak... sarapan? Sudah. Minum obat juga sudah," Ucap Kyubi . Kyubi pagi ini sudah mendapat telpon dari Kushina sebanyak 4 kali dalam 2 jam sejak subuh. Kushina tak henti-hentinya merecoki dengan pertanyaan yang sama. Kyubi sampai bosan dan memutuskan menjawab seadanya.

"Ya...mm...baik.." Gumannya tak jelas.

" Aku sudah izin pada produser Kishimoto cuti beberapa hari, dia akan mengerti,"

" Dokter baru ? baik akan kuberi tahukan dia"

Kyubi menutup ponselnya setelah Kushina memutuskan hubungan. Kapan Wanita berisik itu akan berhenti mengganggunya. Dia yakin 30 menit kemudian ponselnya akan berbunyi lagi.

Dia berdiri di lobi taman Rumah Sakit, atas saran dokter Naruto harus mencoba turun ke taman di lantai 4 rumah sakit untuk menghirup udara segar dan menggerakan otot-otot nya. Maklum Naruto menghabiskan hampir dua minggu berbaring di kamarnya.

Kyubi melambaikan tangan kepada Naruto, sekedar menanyakan keadaannya Naruto. Adiknya dengan di bantu seorang suster pribadi mencoba duduk di salah satu bangku taman. Di sekita mereka cukup banyak juga yang turun berjalan –jalan di taman, entah itu pasien anak-anak, orang dewasa maupun dokter.

Baru saja Naruto duduk merasakan bangku kayu yang dingin munculah seorang anak-anak berambut kuning jagung dengan mata bulat berwarna hijau menghampirinya. Setengah ngos-ngosan anak itu menatapnya penuh rasa penasaran.

" Kakak orang baru,ya? Nama kakak siapa? Umur kakak ? tidur di kamar nomor berapa?" Tiba-tiba si anak menghujani naruto dengan pertanyan lancar tanpa cela khas anak SD.

Naruto terdiam. Naruto tak tahu apa yang diucapkan anak ini, baginya, si anak hanya terlihat mengerakkan bibir tanpa suara. Si suster mengernyik salah tingkah, anak ini bisa membuat stress pasiennya.

" Hajimemashite,aku Oz Vessalius. Umurku 7 tahun. Aku sekolah di Anizomiah. Aku di kamar Anggrek !" Kata si anak lagi penuh percaya diri.

" Sekarang Kakak" Mata hijau besarnya menunggu jawaban..

Naruto mengangkat alis, tidak mengerti.

" Adik kecil, kak Naru sedang sakit. Kakak tidak bisa men—" Ujar si suster mencoba menjelaskan tapi terpotong oleh Kyubi yang muncul di belakang Oz

" Hei, anak kecil pulang sana! Jangan ganggu dia" Tegur Kyubi kasar.

" Kakak siapa? Kak Naru aja gak marah tuh!" Kata Oz membela diri.

"Nih, bocah ngeyel banget! Sana main ke tempat lain atau mau ku panggil om badut kesini ?" Ancam Kyubi. Biasanya ancaman om-badut bohongan ini manjur di kalangan bocah- bocah ingusan kaya nih anak satu.

" Ma-mana? Mana om badutnya? Gak ada tuh! Kakak bohong ya? Kata mamaku gak boleh bohong nanti hidungnya panjang kalau bohong,loh !" Oz langsung sewot,pura-pura sok berani padahal aslinya wajahnya sudah mengkerut ketakutan sambil memeluk lengan Naruto kuat-kuat.

Naruto menoleh bingung.

" He, anak kecebong, sampai kapan kamu mau gangguin adikku ?" Kyubi sudah hilang kesabarannya.

Dengan entengnya Kyubi mengangkat Oz kaya mengangkat anak kucing.

"Lepasin aku! Kuperintahkan kakak turunkan aku!" Seru Oz sambil melayangkan tinju ke segala arah, mencoba mengenai Kyubi sayangnya pukulan anak SD-nya tak berarti apa-apa bagi Kyubi.

"Coba saja perintah-perintah aku! Memang kau siapa, bocah tengik?" Gertak Kyubi gak kalah sengit. Oz manyun 5 senti.

" Namaku OZ! DASAR TEMPURA, AYAM BAKAR, UDON, DAGING , DAGIIING!" Teriak Oz samb

" Lah, ni bocah makin ngawur aja!"

Dari kejauhan, seorang gadis kecil yang sedang asik-asiknya ngemut tulang di bak pasir (ni orang atau anjing,sih?) merasa radarnya aktif karena mendengar kata 'daging'.

'daging?daging?!' Aura buas di sekitar si gadis kecil bangkit. Bak kucing garong kelaparan, dia langsung mengendus melacak dimana daging itu berada.

" Beep rasa barbeque, salmon sushi, teriyakii~!" Oz teriak-teriak gak jelas.

"Lucu sekali bocah! Kalau mau mesen makanan jangan disini,baka!" Kyubi tertawa meremehkan.

Tapi Kyubi baru saja tak menyadari senyum licik Oz, karena Kyubi sendiri tidak tahu bahwa Oz telah mengucapkan mantra pemanggil bantuan, tepatnya iblis kecil.

"DAGING! DAGING RENDANG! DAGING..."

"Berhentilah ngoceh gak jelas, otakmu koslet atau salah minum oba~"

**GRAUKK!**

"GHAAAA~" Raung Kyubi membahana kesegala penjuru bumi. Memecah kedamaian, angin ribut,gempa bumi, kekeringan, tsunami (lebay) membuat gempar serumah sakit.

Yes, dengan sukses si gadis kecil loncat dan menerkam langan Kyubi bak macan laper lagi mangsa kuda zebra gak punya dosa yang sering ada di NationGeoraphyChannel.

"Oh,Shit! Damn !F***K! Lepasin gue! Lepasin...!" Umpat Kyubi membabi buta, si Oz kecil langsung di lepas karena ia tak kuat menahan dua beban anak kecil.

" HAHAHAA...Rasain itu!" Ejek Oz penuh tawa kemenangan, meski dia gak suka di lempar ke tanah begitu saja tapi cukup puas dendamnya terbalas.

Sementara itu si gadis kecil masih asik glantungan ngemut tangan Kyubi, seberapa keras usaha Kyubi melepaskan anak itu tidak membuahkan hasil. Mulai dari ngayunin tangan secara brutal, sampai nyungkil ni anak pake linggis. Tetep gak ngaruh. Naas banget nasip Kyubi.

" Benda apa ini? kau cepat suruh dia berhenti!" Perintah Kyubi setengah ngeri ngeliat tangan sendiri, takut kena rabies langka, ganas, tingkat akut stadiun akhir, kronis.

"dia bukan 'benda', dia Alice ! Aku gak mau suruh dia berhenti sampai kakak minta maaf dulu!" Seru Oz sok.

OH! sepertinya Oz sudah pintar memeras orang dan memencundainnya sebagai orang yang terdesak. Dia belum tahu berhadapan dengan siapa rupanya. Kyubi siap menelan bulat-bulat Oz.

"Tuan! Tuan tidak apa-apa? mana yang sakit...mana?" Seru bocah laki-laki berambut hitam bergelombang dari kejauhan, berlari menghampiri Oz.

" Tenang saja, Gilbert. Alice sudah menolongku dari kakak jahat itu" Kata Oz Gilbert membantu Oz berdiri.

"SIAPA LAGI NIH!?" Tanya Kyubi frustasi di kelilingi bocah-bocah satu aliansi.

"Kau!" Seru Gilbert sambil menunjuk Kyubi penuh amarah,

" Berani-beraninya, ya, lukain tuanku. Penjahat!" Maki Gilbert lo, sekarang Kyubi yang di bilang penjahat sama anak-anak kurang asem ini. Kyubi bengong, mangap kaya ikan koi.

" Apa? YANG ADA KALIAN YANG NYAKITIN GUE. SAMBEL BANGET!" Kyubi membela diri. Alice masih gigih ngemut tangannya, baginya serasa ngemut daging beneran.

" Tak akan ku maafkan siapa pun yang menyakiti tuanku!" Seru Gilbert sambil mengopy kalimat salah satu tokoh film samurai kesukaannya. Karena gak mau kalah dari Alice, Gilbert ikut menyerang Kyubi. Dia mencengram kuat kaki kiri Kyubi. Meninjunya dan menendang sekuat-kuatnya.

"Aduh- sakit,woi! apaan sih?!"

" SERAANG!" Teriak Oz provokatif kayak lagi ikut tauran antar sekolah.

Kyubi yang malang dalam 2 menit sudah jadi karung tinju anak-anak. Ketiga iblis kecil ini tak henti hentinya memukul setiap senti tubuh Kyubi yang bisa di sentuh. Kyubi dalam perang sejauh ini ia kalah jumlah. Setiap berhasil menangkap satu, yang lain bakal bantuin rekannya lolos. Mukulin perutnya, dendang lututnya, apa saja pokoknya. Lawan mereka kaya lawan simpanse cacingan mabok kebanyakan ngisap lem. Alhasil sekarang Kyubi terguling-guling di rumput, bergulat bareng tiga bocah bersemangat juang tinggi. Kyubi telah salah meremehkan anak kecil ini. Mereka iblis.

Si suster dan Naruto cuma bengong ngeliatin nasib apes Kyubi.

"Suster! sus, tolong bantuin saya! Jauhin anak-anak ini- AKH! Rambut Keren gue! " Seru Kyubi.

"Aduh... Adik-adik jangan main seperti itu! Kasihan mas-nya !Sudah ya? sudah.." Lerai si suster di medan perang.

"MAIN? SUS SAYA TERANIYAYA! BUKAN MAEN!" Teriak Kyubi gak terima. Masih guling guling liar mencoba membebaskan diri.

"Sudah...sudah..." Si suster malah kaya Nunung OVJ. Gak tahu harus ngapain.

Sementara itu Naruto ikut berdiri khawatir melihat pertempuran di depannya. Tapi dia tidak tahu pasti apa yang terjadi. Tak ada perkataan Kakaknya maupun ketiga anak itu yang masuk pendengarannya. Semua berkutat garang tanpa suara.

" Jangan...! berhenti kalian...hah..hh!" Naruto mencoba memanggil tapi ia langsung merasakan nyeri di tengkorak belakangnya. Naruto sedikit terhuyung. Diam sebentar mengelengkan kepala lalu berjalan berlahan medekat.

Kyubi dan anak-anak itu terus berbicara tanpa suara, setiap Naruto mencoba memaksakan diri mendengarkan, semakin sakit tengkoraknya.

Naruto merasakan dengungan di kedua kupingnya, melihat Semua berbicara bisu begitu membuat Naruto mual. Keringat dingin membanjiri pelipisnya. Penglihatannya mendadak kabur, perutnya serasa di tonjok tangan tak kasat mata.

"Hosh...hosh...hh"

Naruto terhuyung kebelakang, ambruk. Dia tak tahan lagi.

_**TAP**_

Ada yang menopang pundaknya.

"Kau tak apa-apa? " Tanya orang ini, ternyata dokter yang menangkapnya. Naruto tak mendengar. Si dokter berambut panjang blue deep membantunya jongkok. Seperti tahu apa yang harus dilakukan, dokter ini menepuk-nepuk pundak Naruto agar bisa mengeluarkan semua isi perutnya, mengatasi mual yang mencengramnya.

"OHOK..ohokk..hoee~k... " Naruto langsung memuntahkan air minumnya tadi pagi. Matanya merah berair menahan pening yang mencengram kepalanya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja? Mana yang sakit?" Tanya sekali lagi dokter muda ini sambil menggunakan bahasa isyarat tangan.

"Aku baik-baik saja! apa yang kau lakukan...hh...HAH?!" Bentak Naruto sambil menepis kasar tangan si dokter. Dia benci dianggap seperti orang tuli yang tak mengerti apa-apa.

Si dokter menangkap tangan Naruto dan menatapnya tajam,

" Aku sudah tahu dari Kushina-san. Jangan berlagak begini !" Katanya dengan muka serius.

Naruto mematung.

"HUWAAA~" Mendadak Naruto mengerang ketakutan sambil menutup kupingnya kuat-kuat.

Kyubi terkejut mendengar teriakan Naruto dan langsung berlari mengecek Naruto, begitu juga si suster dan ketiga anak tadi. Semua langsung berlari menghampiri Naruto.

Kyubi mendapati Naruto telah terbaring di rumput meringkup ketakutan. Naruto terus berteriak gila sementara dokter di sebelahnya mencoba menyadarkannya.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" Teriak Kyubi marah. Dia langsung berlari merebut Naruto dan memeluknya erat-erat. Menatap penuh emosi ke dokter dokter memandangnya datar.

" Syukurlah kau datang. Tolong bantu baringkan dia di meja taman sana" Kata lebih tepatnya sebuah perintah kepada Kyubi, tanpa memandangnya. Kyubi tidak sudi mengikuti perintah dokter menyebalkan ini tapi dia tidak punya pilihan lain. Bersama dengan suster dan dokter muda ini Kyubi membopong Naruto kemeja kayu taman yang cukup lebar.

" Jangan biarkan dia terlalu keras mengerakkan kepala dan memaksa indra pendengarannya. Dia akan mendapat efek yang cukup kuat jika keras kepala seperti tadi" Kata si dokter. Kedua tangannya mendekap kepala Naruto lalu menolehkan ke kanan-kiri berlahan dan hati-hati. Naruto tertidur setelah di bius si dokter.

Kyubi mendengus kesal, gak terima adiknya di perlakukan seakan dia anak keras kepala.

"DOKTER TAMPAN~!" Panggil ke tiga monster ceria di samping Kyubi, sempet buat Kyubi budek.

"Dokter, dokter! Kakak ini kenapa? sakit apa?" Tanya Oz sambil berjingrak-jingrak kaya kangguru.

" Kenapa kakak ini bobo dicini? dokter bawa permen gak?" Timpal Alice gak kalah heboh.

" A-aku mau pipis..." Seru Gilbert takut-takut, gak nyambung.

Kepala Kyubi terasa mau meledak mendengar suara cempreng mereka yang gak henti-hentinya berteriak-teriak.

"Kalian pergi main di sana dulu,ya. Dokter mau periksa kakak ini, dulu " Pinta si dokter sambil melempar senyum. Oz, Gilbert dan Alice ber 'yah...' kecewa lalu menurut. Mereka berlari menjauh dengan kaki kecil mereka. Kyubi tapjub dengan kemahilan si dokter songong ini berhasil mengusir 3 little demon barusan, dia harus berguru padanya suatu saat nanti buat bekal. Mau gak mau Kyubi harus kagum dengan profesi seorang dockter. Bayangin aja semua yang di katakan setiap dokter pasti di ikuti semua orang tanpa membantah, mejik bukan. Bahkan 3 iblis itu berhasil di usir tanpa perlawanan oleh si dokter. Mungkin cita-cita menjadi dokter kelak bisa di pertimbangankannya. Kyubi seyum-seyum sendiri.

" Dokter... erh...?"

" Nezumi. Itu namaku. Saya ahli bedah syaraf Naruto mulai sekarang." Jawab Nezumi sambil terseyum tipis.

" Baik, pak dokter Nezumi. Jadi kau yang di maksud Ibuku?"

"ya. Untuk adikmu ibumu ingin di tangani timku secara khusus."

" Selain tadi apa lagi yang harus kutahu?" Tanya kyubi gak munat. Pasti jawabannya banyak.

"Tidur harus cepat, Jangan sering melihat cahaya lampu, Tidak boleh di biarkan keluar sendiri, tidak boleh dibuat stress, kepala tidak boleh terkena tekanan keras seperti lantai, tembok, bantal keras dan jaga pola makannya" Jelas dokter Nezumi lancar seperti baca resep.

Kyubi menatap dokter Nezumi gak percaya. Naruto terdengar seperti anak kucing rapuh yang baru lahir.

"Lalu apa yang bisa dia lakukan ?" Muka Kyubi setengah memelas memohon keringanan.

"apa saja yang tidak beresiko." Jawab Dokter Nezumi enteng.

Sasuke berjalan secepat yang dia bisa, setengah berlari kecil malah di sepanjang lorong rumah sakit besar Konoha. Hatinya langsung melompat senang saat mendengar Naruto sudah sadar dan di pindahkan ke rawat inap umum biasa hari ini.

Entah kesurupan hantu apa, kakinya membawanya datang menjenguk Naruto. Kakaknya saja tidak pernah di tengoknya jika tidak di paksa ibunya dengan ancaman pemotongan uang jajan jika menolak. Perasaanya seperti was-was sekaligus deg-degkan bercampur membayangkan wajah Naruto terseyum padanya.

(thembacksong: MC Mong : Sick enough to die)

_I found the way to let you leave  
I never really had it coming  
I can't believe the sight of you  
I want you to stay away from my heart_

_Narr_  
_Neohui jip apeuro gago isseo_

_Ppalli jeonhwa badeo  
Naega apaseo jugeul geot gatgeodeun  
Neo motbomyeon naega jinjja jugeul geot gatae_

_Jeonhwa jom badajwo 1bunman  
Nae mal jom deureojwo bwa jamkkanman  
Jugeul geot gataeseo nan sumdo mot swieo  
Na jom salja jebal han beonman  
Neoui jip apeseo ne siganjjae  
Jjijeojineun nae mam neon moreun chae  
Utgo inni haengbokhani  
Modeun chueokgwa nal beorin chae…_

Sasuke berlari sepanjang lorong bagaikan film korea dimana dia menjadi seorang kekasih yang ingin sekali melihat pacarnya.

_Apeugo sumi makhineun chimmuk  
Eoneusae nae nunmureul garyeobeorin bitmul  
Meorieseo balkkeutkkaji soreumi kkichil deut  
Nae piga sotguchineun gibun  
Jungdok doen geotcheoreom  
Harujongil ontong gotongseureon_

Jebal jiokgateun yeogiseo nal kkeonaejwo  
Ige kkumiramyeon eoseo nal kkaewojwo  
Modeungeosi da geojitmarirago haejwo  
Naege malhaejwo malhaejwo na sal su itge Oh

Nafasnya memburuh. Tangan kanannya memegang tas kertas milik Hinata yang dititipkan padanya.

_I found the way to let you leave  
I never really had it coming  
I can't believe the sight of you  
I want you to stay away from my heart  
_

Sementara di waktu yang bersamaan Hinata juga baru tiba di rumah sakit, dia menghampiri meja resepsionis. Dia membawa serta sekeranjang parsel buah di tangan.

_(Lala lala lalala Lalala la lalalala  
Lala lala lalala Lalalala la lalalala)_

_Haneuri naege naerin beoringa_  
_Anim geuri swipge nareul beorilkka_  
_Eokjiro nugungareul saranghamyeo tto saragalkka Oh_  
_Byeoldeul saireul nubigo nae mameul noraero chaeugo_  
_Don't leave, let me freeze_

_Nal jom dowajwo Help me please  
_

_music off._

* * *

**skip time**

" Apa Hinata-hime sudah kembali?" Tanya Neji ke Tanaka, kepala pelayan tua yang masih tampak bugar milik Hyuga mension.

"Belum tuan. Nona belum pulang" Jawab Tanaka sambil menunduk hormat.

Neji meyipitkan mata curiga. Hinata seharusnya pulang lebih dulu dengan supir pribadi, tapi sejak tadi dia tidak melihat mobil Hinata. Apa dia terjebak macet. Tapi itu didak mungkin. Ini di jepang bukan jakarta yang macetnya gila-gilaan. Apa lagi ia juga sekolah di sekolah yang sama. Apa dia keluar sebentar. Atau jangan-jangan dia pergi kerumah sakit lagi. Menjenguk temannya itu. Neji menghela nafas pasrah.

Neji kawatir Hinata akan mendapat masalah besar jika Hiashi tahu bahwa ia berani menemui Naruto lagi.

Bunyi pintu di buka.

" Selamat datang tuan Hiashi. Bagaimana hari anda?" Sapa sopan Tanaka.

" Selamat sore Tanaka. Di kantor seperti biasa. Aku berharap kau bisa menghiburku dengan segelas anggur." Ucap Hiashi letih . Tanaka terseyum.

Neji menahan nafas melihat Hiashi tepat di depan pintu.

"Neji ? Kenapa berdiri di situ? " Tanya Hiashi yang baru sadar akan keberadaan Neji.

"Ah, Selamat Sore paman. Anda pulang lebih awal..." Neji membungkuk hormat dan bertingkah seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

" Ada yang tidak beres? Kenapa kaku begitu?" Hiashi memandang curiga Neji. Neji langsung menghindar tatapan tajamnya.

" Kenapa Hinata belum pulang? Ku lihat mobilnya tidak ada "

Baik Neji maupun Tanaka tak menjawab.

" Jadi...dia pergi menemui anak itu lagi?"

Hiashi memandang penuh murka ke Neji dan Tanaka bergantian.

DEG

Hiashi sudah tahu.

Rambut Hinata melambai-lambai seirama gerak langkah Hinata.

" Kurasa inilah lantai yang benar" Guman Hinata pada diri sendiri untuk ke 3 ini dia benar-benar yakin. Betapa bodohnya dia sampai tersesat di rumah sakit sendirian. Suster itu memang menyuruhnya naik kelantai 4 dan melewati _jembatan layang _menuju gedung Rawat inap Umum Barat lalu naik ke lantai 10. Masalahnyaa rumah sakit konoha seperti perkomplekan gedung apartemen. Terdiri 5 gedung 20 lantai, 6 taman, 3 gedung praktek Rumah sakit,satu gedung perpustakaan dan satu gedung dokter umum. Harusnya mereka memberikan bonus peta.

Setelah membaca papan bertulis ' Bangsal rawat inap umum nomor 600- 700 ' Hinata sedikit terpompa semangatnya. Segera saja dia bergegas mencari kamar yang tepat. Dia tak sanggup menahan senyum di pipinya.

Larinya terhenti ketika dia menangkap sosok pemuda tak asing memotong menatapnya datar. Kedua tangannya di masukkan ke saku celana.

" Sudah ku bilang untuk menjauhinya,kan?" Kata Sasuke Dingin.

"Sa-sasuke ... kun!" Hinata terbata-bata. Pemuda ini selalu membuatnya ketakutan dan merasa melakukan kesalahan sama seperti pandangan ayahnya padanya.

" Jangan pura-pura tidak paham. Pulanglah atau kau akan menyusahkan Naruto Lagi" Perintah Sasuke kasar.

"Ta-tapi aku hanya ingin melihat keadaan Naruto-kun..."

" Kau ini ..." Desis Sasuke. Dia menyampar kasar tangan Hinata dan meyeretnya pergi.

Hinata meringis kesakitan di gandeng kasar Sasuke. Dia tidak mau pulang begitu saja, dia harus melawan!

"Tu...tunggu..." Seru Hinata, berusaha melepaskan cengkraman terus menyeretnya menuju lift.

" Tu-tunggu! Sasuke-kun aku tak mau !" Kata Hinata setengah berhenti. Mata onyx Sasuke beradu dengan mata lavender Hinata.

" Aku harus memberikannya ini dulu," Kata Hinata sambil menunjukan parsel buahnya. Seumur-umur dia belum pernah membentak Sasuke. Tapi dia mencoba tetap berdiri tegak, menatap tajam ke arah Sasuke. Dia harus meyakinkan Sasuke kalau dia sangat ingin bertemu Naruto.

Sasuke dengan kasar merebut keranjang parsel Hinata dan melemparnya kuat-kuat ke seberang tempat sampah.

_**Brakk**_

Keranjang buah itu menghantam tong sampah. Semua buahnya tumpah dan menggelinding di lantai. Begitu juga tempat sampahnya, terbanting dengan bunyi yang cukup keras. Hinata shock di tempat.

" APA KAU BELUM SADAR JUGA? " Teriak Sasuke emosi, mengagetkan Hinata.

" Naruto begitu karna KAU ! Seharusnya kau jauhkan dia dari masalah jika kau perduli!" Sembur Sasuke, matanya berkilat penuh amarah.

Hinata ketakutan, tubuhnya seperti macet tak mau menuruti perintahnya untuk lari. Kakinya bergetar lemas.

" Sekarang kau datang membawa masalah lagi. Hiashi akan tahu kau disini dan dia tidak akan senang mendengarnya !" Seru Sasuke penuh penekanan.

Hinata diam seribu bahasa.

"Ayo! ku antar kau pulang!" Tanpa persetujuan dari Hinata, Sasuke meyeret Hinata masuk lift.

" Maafkan aku..." Ucap Hinata pelan. Mereka dalam perjalan pulang menggunakan mobil Hinata. Hinata dan Sasuke duduk bersama di belakang. Ini rencana Sasuke untuk membuat kesan ke Hiashi seakan-akan Hinata baru saja pergi bersamanya untuk menghilangkan kecurigaan Hiashi.

"..." Sasuke memilih diam. Perasaanya sedang kacau. Peristiwa tadi di kamar Naruto begitu memukulnya. Semua masih segar di ingattannya.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

TING~

Bunyi denting lift menunjukan Sasuke sudah sampai di lantai 10. Ketika dia keluar dari pintu lift Sasuke tak sengaja melihat dua orang pria, yang satu seperti wanita berambut panjang dan yang satu seperti anggota boyband berambut oranye menyala. Kedua terlihat cekcok. Sasuke tadinya tidak perduli dan melewati mereka begitu saja tapi langkahnya terhenti ketika mendengar si rambut oranye menyebut cukup keras Nama Naruto.

" Dia tidak mungkin berada disini terus. Semua orang bisa gila kelamaan di rumah sakit begitu juga Naruto!" Seru Kyubi mencak-mencak.

" Berarti kau menganggapku gila. Kau lihat sendiri tadi, dia hampir membahayakan dirinya sendiri" Kata Nezumi santai.

"Apa?"

" Gangguan otak belakang Naruto bisa berimpas ke indra yang lain. Pertama dia tuli kalau di paksa dia bisa buta dan mati rasa lalu.."

'ADIK SAYA TIDAK TULI,NEZUMI BRENGSEK!" Teriak Kyubi penuh amarah.

Nezumi menatapnya santai dambil mengakat alis.

" Tapi dia memang. Ini kenyataan"

"KAU...!" Kyubi menarik kasar kerah baju Nezumi. Tangannya mengepal siap meninju wajah tampan Nezumi. Nezumi diam menunggu tanpa merubah ekspresinya. Kyubi seperti ragu dan tidak jadi menonjok Nezumi. Dilepas Nezumi dan membiarkan Nezumi bernafas.

Sasuke sebisa mungkin melambatkan jalannya tapi tidak menimbulkan kecurigaan. Dia ingin mendengar lebih banyak lagi. Ada banyak yang ingin di ketahuinya.

" Apa Naruto masih bisa di kembalikan seperti semula?" Tanya Kyubi nadanya sedikit melunak.

" Nilainya 50-50 %. Beruntungnya kita hidup di dunia modern segala yang tak mungkin jadi mungkin. Ruginya,sulit memperbaiki syaraf panca indra karena tidak seperti menambal Kabel coslet"

"Jadi...?"

"Oprasi akan tetap di lakukan meski presentasi sukses hanya 7%. Hasilnya ada di tangan Tuhan. Jadi kalian harus menerima kenyataan terburuk sekalipun "

Nezumi dan Kyubi terdiam cukup lama.

"Aku belum lama melihat wajahnya. sejak 9 tahun... berpisah.." Kata Kyubi datar, wajahnya menunduk sedih.

Klik

Sasuke membuka pelan pintu kamar Naruto, takut membangunkan si empu.

"Sasuke? " Tegur Naruto, serentak mengagetkan sedang duduk di tempat tidur, di pangkuannya Ipad New tergeletak menyala.

"Aku senang kau datang menjengukku. Kupikir tak ada yang tahu aku disini..." Kata Naruto sambil tersenyum manis.

Sasuke meng 'hn...' pelan seperti biasa. Di perhatikan Naruto sama seperti biasa hanya saja tubuhnya sedikit menyusut.

"apa benar yang di ucapkan orang tadi..?" Guman Sasuke.

"Hah? Apa? " Tanya Naruto tak mengerti.

" Bukan apa-apa." Buru-buru Sasuke meralat ucapannya.

"Ini..!" Sasuke menyodorkan tas kertas ke wajah Naruto. Naruto mengambinya dengan wajah heran.

"Itu seragam yang dititipkan Hinata padaku"

" Ini baju seragamku, benar! Terima kasihnya,teme!" Seru Naruto berseri-seri setelah mengecek isinya. Naruto melempar senyum hangatnya otomatis Sasuke membuang muka. Menghiraukan debaran hati yang tidak biasa. Dia harus tahan. Sasuke tidak mau menyerang Naruto begitu saja tanpa persetuan Naruto dulu (meski dia sudah pernah melakukannya).

" Sekolah? kapan?" Tanya Sasuke seirit-iritnya.

"Mey." jawab Naruto singkat.

"Mei? itukan delapan bulan lagi" seru sasuke gak percaya.

"Meybe yes meybe no!" jawab Naruto spontan.

Sasuke gondok . Aktifin ameterasu. Lalu segedung di bakar habis sama Sasuke. Trus bunuh diri minum baygon agar bisa menyusul Naruto di surga.

Oke, yang di atas gak beneran, aslinya Naruto jawab gini :

" Hari senin aku akan sekolah lagi. kau kan ingin menantangku,ingat ?" Jawab Naruto riang.

Sasuke terdiam.

"Aku tunggu kalau begitu." Sasuke tanpa berlama-lama lagi pergi meninggalkan kamar sambil melepar senyum mengejek.

"memang orang bodoh sepertimu bisa menang dari ku?"

Naruto juga membalas tersenyum..

**FLASHBACK OFF**

"Sasuke-kun? " Panggil Hinata, Sasuke tersadar dari lamunannya.

" hn..?"

" Kita sudah sampai dirumah mu." Kataa Hinata langsung turun.

Sebelum Hinata menutup pintu, Sasuke menahannya. Hinata menatapnya bingung.

"Bilang pada yang lain, Naruto akan masuk hari senin depan" Kata Sasuke lalu pergi begitu saja. Meninggalkan Hinata yang sedang berusaha mencerna apa yang baru saja di dengar.

* * *

**Malam hari di kediaman Hyuga.**

Hiashi berdiri didepan jendela besar memandangi bulan perak bersinar menerangi ruang kerjanya yang gelap. Hanya cahaya bulan yang di biarkan masuk menerangi setengah ruangan itu.

" Boss memanggil saya ?" Dari sisi gelap ruangan muncul pria tinggi berpenampilan serba Merah.

" Aku punya tugas untukmu, Grill." Kata Hiashi tanpa memandang tamunya ini.

" Tentu saja saya akan kerjakan...apapun itu. Asal..." Kata Grill sambil mengulung-gulung poninya"

" Apa yang kau inginkan?" Tanya Hiashi, masih acuh tak acuh.

" Khukhukhu... tentu saja izin untuk membuka tempat praktek rumah sakitku " Saru Grill penuh semangat, seakan-akan seharusnya bosnya harus sudah tahu.

Hiashi mendengus, Grill memang terkenal sadis dan seorang psikopat berdarah dingin. Sekarang saja dia sedang menggembor-gemborkan keinginannya untuk membuka rumah sakit aborsi dan penjualan organ tubuh manusia yang semuanya berasal dari korbannya sendiri.

" Bagaimana boss?" Tanya Grill beserta gaya manjanya.

"Ya. Setelah kau membunuh anak ini," Kata Hiashi sambil menunjukan foto seseorang ke wajah merebut foto itu dan memandangnya penuh nafsu.

" Dia manis sekali. Rasanya aku ingin segera mencabit-cabit perutnya dan mengkoyak-koyak isinya lalu..." Tubuhnya bergetar ingin segera menumpahkan perasaannya yang siap meledak seperti petasan.

" . Simpan rencanamu nanti. Aku mau secepatnya kau bereskan !" Seru Hiashi tidak sabaran. Grill terseyum nenunjukan gigi sepertii gergaji itu

" Tenang saja,boss. Semua akan beres secepat biasanya. Karena aku Shinigami terbaik, DEATH!" kata Grill sambil bergaya seperti biasa kemudian menghilang datanpa jejak.

Seyum tipis terpampang di wajah Hiashi.

" Aku tak bisa mentoleransi orang yang ingin mengancam bisnisku, Minato. Semoga kau bisa belajar banyak dan mundur secepatnya" Kata pria paruh baya ini serius,tangannya meremas kuat foto dalam genggamnya.

**Tbc**


	5. Chapter 5

Can you hear me, Baka?

Chapter 5

** Tetap seperti itu, jangan berubah **

" Minato-sama, selamat atas pencapaian anda " Seru seorang pria paruh baya korea berkaca mata sambil menjabat tangan Minato dengan bersemangat. Minato hanya memberikan senyum.

Malam ini Minato baru saja mempresentasikan kesuksesan yang sudah di peroleh Namikaze Groub. Banyak orang-orang besar yang hadir dan menjanjikan untuk menanam investasi pada Namikaze Groub. Apalagi Namikaze sedang menjalankan produk baru yang perkembangan terus meningkat pesat. Bisa di bilang Namikaze Groub sedang memborong 10 proyek sekaligus yang sedang naik daun dimana-mana. Seperti Usaha property, kosmetik, Hasil Bumi, Air bersih, intertaimentManajemen, Minuman fermentasi dan sebagainya.

"Terima Kasih, Pak Park Wong. Lima tahun Namikaze Groub berdiri bukan karna saya tapi karena kepercayaan teman-teman yang sudah memberikan kesempatan kepada saya " Kata Minato, memberikan bungkukan sopan.

"Anda begitu rendah hati, Pak Minato " Tiba-tiba, seorang pemuda berpakaian serba biru tua datang bergabung. Minato cukup penasaran dengan anak muda ini. Apa dia anak salah satu investornya?

" Cih, dia salah satu pengusaha berdarah dingin, anda harus hati-hati pak Minato. Banyak perusahaan Inggris yang tak menyukainya," Bisik pak Park buru-buru. Seketika saja rauk muka pak Park terlihat muram.

Minato heran apa yang di sampaikan pak Park, baginya pemuda yang menghampirinya tidak adanya dengan turis lainnya. Kulit pucat, rambut biru maron yang tertata rapih, dan bergaya sedikit nyetrik dengan pakaian a la kerajaan Ingris tahun 80-an.

" Perkenalkan, saya Ciel Phantomhive. Mungkin ini pertama bagi anda melihat saya." Kata anak itu,turut berjabat tangan dengan Minato. Jika di perhatikan lebih dekat, Ciel sebaya dengan Naruto.

" Senang bisa mengenal Anda juga, tuan Ciel Phantomhive." Kata minato.

" Meski begitu saya sudah lama mengenal anda. Saya salah satu penggemar setia film anda." Kata Ciel sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Benarkah?" Minato mau tidak mau sedikit tersanjung eksistensinya masih tetap di luar negeri.

" Ya, maka dari itu saya berharap bisa menanam sedikit bibit mawar di Namikaze Groub."

" Saya juga cukup tertarik dengan usul itu. Kita bisa membicarakannya besok tentu saja. Boleh saya tahu perusahaan apa yang anda geluti sekarang?"

" Saya meneruskan perusahaan keluarga saya, Phantomhive. Khusus memproduksi mainan dan teh berkualitas dan beberapa pertanian tembakau di asia tenggara"

Minato takjub dengan Ciel, bagaimana tidak dengan usia semuda itu dia sudah mengepalai perusahaan besar Phantomhive.

" Mainan? Anda memang pas sekali dibidang itu, Tuan Ciel" Celetuk pak Park, jelas sekali nadanya mengejek sambil memandang merendahkan tubuh Ciel yang kecil untuk urusan tampang pebisnis umumnya. Ciel mendengus dan menengok pak Park.

" Jangan remehkan mainan. Asal anda tahu anak-anak adalah sasaran empuk yang mudah terbujuk. Untuk mengambil uang orangtuanya tinggal memanfaatkan anaknya saja, mereka akan merengek minta di belikan seberapa mahal apapun produk kami bahkan menyaingi tas import si ibu sendiri bisa saja." Ujar Ciel mantap. Seketika saja pak Park dan Minato hanya menganga takjub. Si kecil Ciel yang licik.

Dari saku celana Minato ia merasakan handphonenya bergetar, segera dia minta diri sebentar dan mencari tempat sepi untuk mengangkat telpon.

"Halo, apa? Aku masih di acara..."

[ " Aku tahu, jadi setelah itu cepat pulang dan jemput Naruto sekalian."]

"apa? Naruto sudah boleh pulang?" Minato medadak senang sekali.

[" Dia yang memaksa pulang. Dia tidak betah berlama-lama di rumah sakit. Bisa ,kan?"]

" Tentu saja, acara sudah hampir selesai. Katakan padanya. ...Ya, malam sayang"

Minato menutup ponselnya dan bergegas kembali menemui tamu-tamunya.

" Istri saya baru bell tadi, katanya anak saya yang di rumah sakit sudah bisa kembali. " Ujar Minato.

" Kalau begitu anda harus cepat menjemputnya. Naru-chan pasti sedikit kesulitan dengan kekurangannya sekarang " Kata Ciel santai.

Minato terkejut. Seingatnya dia belum menceritakan apa-apa tentang keluarganya apalagi tentang kekurangan Naruto sekarang. Dan bagaimana anak ini tahu panggilan khusus Naruto, hanya keluarganya yang tahu panggilan sayang itu.

"Bagaimana anda tahu..."

" Saya hanya ingin menitip salam untuk Naru-chan saja. " Kata Ciel sambil memberikan setangkai mawar putih kepada Minato. Minato makin curiga saja.

" Untuknya. Dia suka mawar putih"

Setelah mengucapkan itu Ciel pergi begitu saja. Meninggalkan Minato yang berdiri mematung kebingungan dengan mawar putih di tangan.

_Naruto kecil berjalan dengan muka di tekuk. Matanya merah padam dan bibirnya manyun. Seperti biasa setiap pulang sekolah dia selalu ingin menangis. Teman-teman sekolahnya selalu mengganggunya. Entah itu di ejek dengan panggilan " Naru-chan " karena wajahnya kata mereka mirip cewek ketimbang cowok, dikatain anak jepang nyasar sampai seniornya yang suka membully dirinya._

_Hari ini dia harus pulang cepat karena baru di guyur dengan minuman murah oleh beberapa teman sekelasnya._

_" Naru mau pulang saja. Kalau di jepang, Kyubi pasti ada bantuin Naru melawan mereka..." Isak Naru galau._

_" Tolong... aku..."_

_Seketika Naruto kecil berhenti karena mendengar suara rintihan entah dari mana jelas sekali di telinganya._

_Di depannya berdiri anak yang sebaya dengannya tapi tubuhnya bertompang pada tongkat bantu jalan yang biasa Naruto lihat kalau ada yang cedera di daerah kaki. Rambutnya tidak biasa, berwarna biru dengker dan memakai perban penutup mata di mata kirinya._

_Naruto segera menghampiri anak itu yang sepertinya kesulitan tetap berdiri dengan hanya satu tongkat di tangan kanan._

_" Are you okey, kid? " Tanya Naruto dengan bahasa inggris pas-pasan._

_Anak berpakaian sailor biru itu mendongakkan wajahnya, menatap naruto cukup lama entah karena gak mengerti bahasa ngawur Naruto atau karena mencium bau fanta dari tubuh Naruto._

_" Tolong aku, tongkatku terjatuh di sana" Kata si anak (Karena gak tahu namanya kita sebut saja si anak-rambut-biru=ARB).Tangannya menunjuk tongkat satu lagi yang tergeletak tidak jauh, tepat di zebracross perempatan depan mereka._

_" Baik akan ku ambilkan! Kamu tunggu di sini saja!" Kata Naruto ceria._

_"Tunggu! Bawa aku juga, " Seru si ARB sambil menarik lengan baju Naruto._

_"Ya udah. Ayo..." Naruto dengan senang hati membantu memopang tubuh si ARB. Mereka kemudian jalan berdampingan menyebrangin Zebracross. _

_" Ini ...!" Kata Naruto sambil membantu memakaikan tongkat itu ke ARB._

_" Terimakasih, untung ada yang menolongku. Ibuku bisa marah kalau tahu aku menjatuhkan tongkatku, loh" Kata Ciel turut tersenyum pada Naruto kecil._

_"HEI! Kamu juga bisa bahasa ku? " Naruto baru sadar kalau anak ini berbicara dengan bahasa Jepang, bukan bahasa suku nikijulu *plakk._

_" namaku Naruto. Kamu?"_

_"Aku Ciel. Kamu mau jadi tubuh ku?"_

_" Hai Cieru. Hah? jadi tubuhmu ?'_

_"Iya. Kamu mau jadi tubuh ku ? Aku mau bisa berdiri tegak sepertimu juga, Naru-chan." _

_Naruto bengong. Gak dong. Mangap. diem. Bisu mendadak. Ciel masih memandangnya, tersenyum hangat. Melihat kondisi Ciel yang tidak bisa bergerak banyak sepertinya Naruto jadi ibah. Dia merasa ada yang lebih malang dari dirinya di depannya._

_" Boleh. Kamu minta apa saja aku akan bantuin. Kata kaa-san kita harus bantu siapa saja yang keesulitan. Kamu bilang saja apa lagi yang kamu mau?" Seru Naruto mengebu-gebu._

_"Eskrim? eh tapi aku kan belum punya uang... bagaimana kalau ku antar pulang ?" Usul Naruto. Benar-benar polos mengarah ke bodoh sih._

_Saat itu juga kejadian yang paling tak terduga terjadi. Ciel memberi tahukan apa yang dia mau tapi anehnya Naruto tak mendengar dengan jelas. Ketika itu sebuah mobil Senia datang dengan kecepatan tinggi dan menambrak tubuh Naruto._

_Tubuh Naruto terlempar 5 meter ke aspal -guling. Kepalanya membentur aspal, menumpahkan darah hangat. Sedangkan mobil itu kehilangan kendali dan menabrak tiang rambu lalulintas._

_Semua yang melihat kecelekaan itu sangat terkejut dan segera berlari mendekat. Naruto setengah tak sadarkan diri tapi masih bisa melihat Ciel yang kini berada di depannya, memandanginya dengan tatapan kosong._

_" Cie...ru.." Panggil Naruto parau. Tapi Ciel tidak merespon. Dia tetap berdiri memegang tongkat. _

_" Ini untukmu...terima kasih, ya, Naru-chan" Akhirnya Ciel bicara. Dia meletakan setangkai mawar putih entah dari mana di samping Naruto._

_Naruto menatap Mawar putih itu tidak mengerti, setelah itu kesadarannya menipis. Naruto pingsan di tempat._

" Aku akan mengambil permintaanku sedikit demi sedikit dari mu..." Ucap menggema sosok misterius di depan Naruto. Naruto ketakutan. Dia mencoba berteriak, tapi percuma, tak ada suara yang terdengar. Dia mencoba berbalik berlari sejauh mungkin, biar sudah berlari sekuat tenaga dia melihat sosok itu tidak menghilang dan tetap mengejarnya. Dilihat kakinya, dia tidak berlari tapi hanya lari di tempat. Naruto makin ketakutan.

" Kau kenapa terburu-buru, Naru-chan? kemarilah..." Kata sosok gelap itu.

" GYAAA~!" Jerit Naruto ketika tangan besar dan hitam hendak menyambarnya.

" JANGAN! JANGAAAN...!" Teriak Naruto panik.

" Naruto? Kau kenapa? Naru-chan...?" Seru Kyubi sambil mengguncang tubuh adiknya, mencoba menyadarkan Naruto dari mimpi buruknya.

" Pergi! pergi ! HANTU! SETAN JAHAT "

PLAKK

Sebuah jitakan keras membangunkan Naruto seketika. Naruto mengerang kesakitan sambil mengelus-ngelus kepalanya yang berdenyut-denyut nyeri. Naruto tersadar dia berada di kamar besarnya, bukan di rumah sakit lagi. Di sampingnya Kyubi duduk. Naruto pun ingat kalau dia baru saja pulang di jemput Minato dan langsung tertidur pulas di temani Kyubi.

" Apaan, sih? sakit tahu, Kyuu-nii..." Gerutu Naruto ke Kyubi yang sedang mengepalkan tangan di depannya.

"Siapa yang setan jahat,hah? Dari tadi ngigo gak jelas,dasar..." Celetuk Kyubi kesal.

Naruto mengingat-ingat kembali mimpinya. Cukup meyeramkan juga. Tapi Naruto tahu itu hanya mimpi biasa. Dia kemudian menatap penuh arti ke Kyubi. Kyubi balas menatapnya penuh tanda tanya.

" Apa..?" Tegur Kyubi.

" Apa kau akan terus ada di dekatku selamanya, mulai sekarang ?" Tanya Naruto. Kyubi mengerjabkan matanya berkali-kali sambil melongo kaget.

" Tentu saja ! Aku kan sudah berjanji dari kamu lahir! Dasar kamu ini..." Seru Kyubi sambil menghambur memeluk Naruto dengan wajah berseri-seri. Baru sekarang Naruto membalas perasaannya selama 15 tahun terakhir.

" Aku akan menjagamu mulai sekarang dan ikut denganmu kemanapun mulai sekarang...Aku janji" Ucap Kyubi tulus, mendekat erat Naruto tanpa mau melepasnya sedetik pun.

Meski tak bisa mendengar apa yang di ucapkan sang kakak tersayang, Naruto bisa mendengar perasaan Kyubi lewat getaran suara di dada bidak Kyubi. Naruto pun memejamkan matanya, menikmati pelukan hangat Kyubi adalah pengobat terbaik ketakutannya 5 menit yang lalu. Merasakan tarikan nafas Kyubi begitu menenangkan. Tanpa sadar Naruto terhanyut dan langsung kembali terlelap.

" Hah, kau tidur lagi? Ini kan sudah pagi," Ucap Kyubi gak percaya. Naruto tidak bergerak dan tetap di posisi duduknya. Kyubi tersenyum lembut. Untungnya ini hari minggu, jadi dia bisa membiarkan Naruto tidur seenaknya. Kebetulan dia juga masih mengantuk. Jarang sekali dia tidur lebih dari 5 jam.

Kyubi berlahan membaringkan menyamping tubuh sang adik tercinta. Kemudian Kyubi ikut tidur menghadap Naruto sambil merapatkan selimut. Setelah dalam posisi nyaman, saling berhadapan dengan wajah yang begitu dekat, Kyubi mengelus lembut pipi Naruto.

" Harusnya aku bisa menjagamu. Semua terjadi karena kesalahanku tak ada di sisimu dulu," gumam Kyubi lalu mengecup bibir Naruto cukup lama. Dan berhenti. Naruto begitu manis jika sedang tidur sekalipun. Tak tahan melihat wajah malaikat tertidur pulas tepat di depannya, Kyubi kembali mengecupnya. Kali ini tangan Kyubi merangkul pinggang ramping sang adik, mengendap ke dalam piama Naruto dan mengelus-ngelus pundaknya.

" Ngghh..." Erang Naruto, setengah mengigo karena merasa terganggu. Kyubi segera menghentikan aksinya. Cukup sampai disini saja. Dia tak ingin membangunkan adiknya, apalagi merape saat sedang sakit begini.

" Tahan Kyubi..." Kata Kyubi pada diri sendiri, menarik nafas dalam-dalam, berusaha menguasai dirinya yang bergejolak penuh nafsu. Dia harus tahan sampai Naruto sendiri yang membalas perasaannya, suatu saat nanti. Sekarang yang dia harus lakukan adalah membantu Naruto mengatasi kekurangannya. Kyubi pun turut memejamkan mata menyusul Naruto kealam mimpi.

Next, Monday.

" Kaa-san, lihat Kyuu-nii, gak?" Tanya Naruto di pagi cerah hari senin. Kushina meletakkan tamblot ibu-ibu yang baru di bacanya di meja makan dan berdiri menyerahkan sebuah bingkisan oranye berpita beserta surat kecil.

" Kyubi pergi pagi-pagi sekali tadi. Dia hanya menitipkan ini, sayang " Kata Kushina sambil menyerahkannya ke Naruto yang sudah berseragam lengkap.

Naruto membuka bingkisannya segera dan terheran kaget ternyata berisi sebuah Handphone touchscreen baru made in Corea. Naruto mengangkat alis dan membaca pesan yang ditinggalkan si kakak.

_Hadiah dariku, langsung pakai saja. Kartunya sudah kupasang di dalam. maaf tapi hari ini mendadak ada panggilan dari produserku jadi tidak bisa menemanimu ke sekolah. Kamu bisa mengerti kan? _

_salam sayang,_

_Kyubi _

_PS: Pakai earphone-nya kemana pun kau pergi. Percayalah, itu akan membantumu_.

Naruto membaca beberapa kali pesan yang tertera di kertas.

" Apa dia ingin mengejekku? " Tanya Naruto ketus sambil menunjukan memo itu ke Kushina.

" Kyuu-chan sangat perhatian sekali sampai membelikanmu handphone. Kaa-san akan miskol kamu, trus simpan tu nomor baik-baik,ya !" Kata Kushina kegirangan tanpa peduli ekspresi anaknya.

Kushina buru-buru ngetik dan nelpon nomor baru Naruto.

Cinta satu malam oh indahnya... cinta satu malam...

( tiba-tiba terdengar suara ringtone Melinda nyaring)

" ... " Semua diam melongo mencari asal suara lagu alay yang bernyanyi nyaring se ruang makan (kecuali Naruto, karena gak denger apa-apa jadi cuma berdiri nunggu si ibu selesai sambil tetep megangin hape-yang-kesing-keren-tapi-punya-ringtone-alay tanpa pedulireaksi syok yang terpajang dari orang yang masih bisa dengar tu hp laknat.

Cinta satu malam buat ku melayang...(fersi jepang loh)

" KENAPA KYU-CHAN KASIH RINGTONE BEGITUAN? NORAK BANGET!" Seru Kushina sewot * di demo fansclub Melinda.

" Hah ? Angkat ?" Tanya Naruto gak nyambung. Naruto mengangkat panggilan si ibu, memutuskan alunan lagu favorit tukang bakso yang kabarnya bisa menyebabkan kecanduan akut jika terlalu sering di dengarkan ( apa coba...) Semua pun sujut syukur.

" Gimana? jernih gak suaranya?" Tanya Kushina asal lewat telpon. Namikaze langsung memasang tampang prihatin. Istrinya kadang kalau stress sering ngaco kalau ngomong. Pertama dia nanya telpon itu jernih enggak suaranya ke Naruto, padahal jelas kita ketahui bersama Naruto tuli total, kedua Kushina menelpon Naruto di jarak gak sampe semeter. Namikaze Minato menduga otak istrinya eror karena efek ringtone panas Naruto itu. Ketiga Naruto tidak mungkin butuh HP mulai sekarang.

" Apa ? " Lirik Kushina ke ekspresi si suami. " Aku hanya bertanya, aku kan belum terbiasa jadi wajar aku lupa" Bela Kushina.

Naruto tetap menatap layar sentuh ponselnya. Dia terpaku tanpa mngedipkan mata saat menyadari apa yang ditampilkan si ponsel kesing-keren-tapi-punya-ringtone-alay itu. Di layarnya berderet tulisan berjalan yang sepertinya menuliskan apa pun yang di katakan Kushina, si penelpon. Naruto melongo ke arah si ibu yang sedang adu cekcok dengan Minato dengan ponsel masih di tempelkan di kupingnya.

" Ini kan hadiah dari Kyu-chan, masa di buang begitu saja. Setidaknya kan di pake sekali di sekolahnya nanti, " Ujar Kushina dengan suara meninggi. Telpon masih nyambung.

Naruto memperhatikan gerak mulut Kushina lalu berahli ke layar ponsel, berbaris tulisan warna merah sesuai apa di rekam ponselnya. Naruto masih bengong.

" Tapi itu percuma, Kushina " Kata Minato sepelan mungkin.

Kini di ponsel Naruto muncul tulisan baru dengan warna hijau, menandakan suara ayahnya.

" Cool !" Seru Naruto sendiri tiba-tiba, Kushina dan Minato otomatis melempar pandangan ke Naruto. Dia sendiri sibuk lompat-lompat girang gak jelas trus cium-cium tu HP kesing-keren-tapi-punya-ringtone-alay .

" It awesome ! how he can bough..." Naruto tetep ngerocos pake bahasa aliennya. Minato dan Kushina hanya saling pandang horror. Sepertinya kelamaan di Australia menjadikan dia bugil(bule gila).

" Nauto kamu gak pa'-pa' kan ?" Tanya Kushina kawatir sambil menepuk pundak si anak. Naruto nyengir pepsodent.

" Aku gak apa-apa, Kaa-san. Aku hanya suka hp dari Kyu-nii ini saja,kok!" Kata Narutosambil menunjukan ponselnya. Kushina langsung terkagum-kagum akan kecanggihan si Hp kesing-keren-tapi-punya-ringtone-alay. Si Hp pun tertawa puas._ Terbukti aku bukan hp alay!_ mungkin si hp bakal bilang gitu sekarang.

Mengingat soal hadiah Minato tersentak kaget. Dia baru ingat soal bunga mawar putih yang di titipkan bangsawan muda bernama Ciel Phantomhive kemarin malam. Minato mencoba mengingat-ingat lagi tempat ia meletakan bunga itu tapi sayangnya dia tidak ingat sama sekali tempat terakhir dia meletakan alias pikun. Faktor umur mungkin.

" Kushina, apa kamu pernah lihat mawar putih kemarin malam ?" Tanya Minato sambil mengobrak abrik meja bufet dekat meja makan.

" Mawar ? Dari siapa ? " Kushina malah balas bertanya.

" Iya, mawar putih yang ku bawa dari acara malam minggu kemarin. Itu dari seorang anak muda..." Kata Minato tak acuh, masih sibuk keliling ruangan nyari tu kembang.

" Mawar katamu? malam minggu katamu? dari anak muda katamu ?" Seru Kushina Menahan emosi kecumburuan yang udah di ujung tanduk. Aura membunuh terpancar jelas di sekitar Kushina.

" MI...NA...TO..." Panggil Kushina horor. Minato menoleh dan langsung gemetaran. Sadar kalau baru saja dia membuat Kushina salah paham. Mati aku !

" Hahahahaa... otou-san ketahuan!" Naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat tulisan apa yang tertera di ponselnya. Kushina rupanya lagi buang-buang pulsa.

Sementara itu Kushina sedang mengikatmemiting dan menyekit leher sang suami dengan darinya sendiri.

" Ayo ngaku! siapa selingkuhanmu itu...!" Tuntut Kushina sangar, bakat gulatnya tersalur keorang yang tepat.

" Enggak, ma! papa gak selingkuh! papa setia dari dulu,kok! EGHh~kk..." Mohon Minato tak berdaya dalam siksaan si istri.

Naruto melirik jam tangannya dan terkejut jarum sudah menunjukan pukul 06:45.

06: 45 A.M ?!

" Hari ini kan upacara senen! Bisa telat Nih! " Naruto panik dan langsung menghambur ke bokap-nyokapnya, cium tangan asal-asalan lalu cabut, hilang gitu saja.

" Ayo, bang! ngebut bang! " Perintah Naruto gak henti-hentinya teriak-teriak panik kaya ibu-ibu yang mau melahirkan mendadak.

" Yeah, mas saya juga udah ngebut ini..." Protes si tukang ojek. Gak terima kupingnya di teriakin melulu sama Naruto yang suaranya cempreng mirip cewek.

" Apa? kan saya udah bilang ke SMA Konoha, bukan ke pasar, bang!" Seru Naruto asal.

" yah, ini juga mau kesana bang, siapa yang mau ngantarin ke pasar ?" Celetuk si abang tukang ojek gak beruntung ini.

" Ya, besok abang boleh ngantarin saya lagi. Tapi buruan bang, udah telat nih..." Seru Naruto sambil melirik Jam tangan sesering mungkin. Harap-harap cemas.

Si abang gondok. Ini orang budek, bolot atau salah pake helm,sih? Dari tadi ngomong gak ada yang nyambung' Seru batin si abang tukang ojek frustasi..

Akhirnya motor bebek si tukang ojek gak beruntung itu sampai tepat di gerbang sekolah, dengan gesekan rem mendadak sukses mengagetkan siswi-siswi di depan gerbang. Mereka sempat meyumpah-nyumpah serapah ke tukang ojek gak beruntung sebelum akhirnya sadar siapa yang turun dari motor tukang ojek sial di depan mereka.

" Makasih ya, bang" Naruto melepas helmnya dan sengaja mengibaskan rambut pirang acak Naruto agar kembali kebentuk semula. Serentak siswi-siswi tadi mimisan berjamaah. Sementara itu para siswa melongo penuh nafsu melihat aksi hot Naruto, ngibasin rambut dengan efek butiran keringat bagai kristal berterbangan di sekitarnya plus cahaya matahari pagi yang tepat di atas kepala Naruto. Ukh...hot banget...

" Berapa bang?" Tanya Naruto, sambil merogok kantong celananya,nyari recehan nyasar.

" 200 Yen." Jawab abang tukang ojek ketus. Masih gondok sama bocah blasteran bolot di depannya.

" HAH? MURAH BANGET BANG!" Seru Naruto dengan muka sok kaget. Padahal dia gak tahu tapi pura-pura ekting maksa tahu. Si abang yang dapat teriakan mendadak mundur oleng kebelakang, kaget. Si abang udah gak tahan dan mau cepet kabur dari bocah bolot ini.

TAP!

Naruto baru saja memberikannya selembar uang ketangan si tukang ojek. Abang itu memelototi uang pemberian Naruto lalu bergantian ke Naruto dengan ekspresi gak bukan ngasih 200, tapi nyasih 100 doang. Seratus doang titik!

Twich...

Muncul kedutan di kepala si abang tukang ojek.

" Ini kurang massss...!" Seru abang tukang ojek mencak-mencak gak terima sampe muncrat sana-sini.

" Hah ? Kurang toh...?" Naruto melas. Buru-buru ngeluarin selembar lagi sebelum tuh abang ngamuk dan mukul Naruto pake kenalpot.

" Makanya lepas hedsetnya mas!" Kata si abang emosi sambil nunjuk earphone kuning Naruto. Rupanya si abang kira si Naruto bolot karena earphone Hp laknat barunya. Naruto cuman menunjukan senyum melas, tampang pura-pura bersalah. Si abang langsung tancap gas dan pergi sejauh mungkin dari Naruto. Kayaknya si abang harus buka pangkalan baru yang jauh dari rumah Naruto kalau gak mau mati bunuh diri karena stress dibuat bocah bolot itu.

Naruto tersenyum karena kedoknya berhasil di selamatkan kakaknya, ia kembali mengencangkan posisi earphone di kupingnya lalu berlari menyusul grombolan murid-murid yang berebut masuk melewati gerbang yang hampir tertutup.

Acara upacara bendera setiap sebulan sekali itu untuk pertama kalinya Naruto tidak bisa mendengar apa-apa. Setiap apa yang di ucapkan pembawa acara maupun pemimpin upacara tidak ada yang tertangkap. Naruto hanya seperti berdiri di antara ratusan murid berbaris rapih entah-mendengarkan-apa dengan mata menyipit hampir seperti garis rata-rata karena terpapah terik matahari pagi.

" Kau bisa dapat masalah dengan memakai earphone saat upacara begini" Seru Kiba mengingatkan tepat di belakang Naruto. Naruto tidak merespon seperti tidak mendengar bisikannya (memang). Kiba cengok, ' berani banget ni anak'.

" Oi!Naruto, earphone loe,baka!" Bisik Kiba lagi, kali ini lebih keras. Tetep gak ngaruh. Bener saja, semua anak yang berada tidak jauh dari radius Naruto melirikan mata bersamaan ke arah mereka.

' Songong banget tu anak' Batin Suigetsu dalalam hati, berdiri di barisan kedua tepat di depan Naruto.

' Kerennn...' Seru para cewek fansclub Naruto (Sakura, Fuku, Hinata dst)

' Menarik...' para seme penuh nafsu.

' Apa-apaan bocah ini? ' Batin pemuda rambut pantat ayam tidak jauh di belakang, Sasuke.

Upacara bubar dengan lancar, tidak ada insiden yang beserta ratusan murid lain langsung berceceran bubar dari lapangan menuju gedung sekolah.

" Naruto tunggu!" Panggil Sakura tiba-tiba, menyerusuk di antara murid untuk mengejar Naruto. Pemuda pirang yang di panggil tetap berjalan tidak mendengar panggilannya. Kesal, Sakura langsung berlari menghadang Naruto dengan menabrak secara brutal 2 siswa sampai terpental. Kedua siswa itu ngomel-ngomel sambil berusaha bangun kembali. Tanpa rasa bersalah, Sakura terus memburu Naruto.

" Kubilang tunggu !kenapa,sih?" Seru Sakura ngos-ngosan setelah berhasil menangkap lengan seragam Naruto. Naruto menoleh bingung.

" Ada yang harus ku sampaikan karena kamu tak masuk kemarin." Kata Sakura sambil membungkuk mengatur nafas. Seteleh tenang, Sakura segera memberikan lipatan kertas formulir. Naruto masih bingung.

" Ini kertas formulir pendaftaran club dan ekstrakulikuler tahun ini." Jelas Sakura sambil tersenyum manis.

" Benarkah ? Maksudku, bagus..." Kata Naruto tidak yakin. Sakura mengangkat alisnya sebelah.

" Nah, sebelum kau isi dan serahkan ke Iruka sensei aku ingin tahu apa yang kau pilih," Kata Sakura sambil menunjukan pilihan yang tertera di kertas. Mata Naruto membulat sempurna setelah mengerti apa yang mau di sampaikan cewek rambut permen kapas ini setelah membaca judul kepala surat (?) itu.

" Oh, formulir club dan ekstrakulikuler !" Seru Naruto dong.

" Iya, dari tadi kan aku ngomongin itu!" Kata Sakura gemas sambil melepas earphone di telinga kanan Naruto.

" Makanya dengerin kalau orang ngomong"

" Maaf, maaf~ baik akan ku isi sekarang," Kata Naruto sambil melempar senyum, sukses buat hati Sakura cenat-cenut.

" Aku berharap bisa se-club denganmu, Naruto-kun..." Desah Sakura dalam lamunan.

Hening...

Sakura tersentak sadar dan menyadari Naruto sudah meninggalkan sendirian melamun ria bayangin yang iya-iya bersama Naruto. Muka Sakura bersemu merah karena malu di pecundangi.

"Naruto tunggu~!" Seru Sakura,berusaha mengejar. Si pirang cuek bebek di depan. Semua orang di sepanjang jalan hanya bisa prihatin dengan kemalangan Sakura yang seakan di kacang mahalin sang gebetan. Cinta bertolak sebelah kaki, bukan tangan lagi. Kasihan...

' Ghaaa! kalo bukan karena di suruh ketua kelas kepala nanas sial itu aku gak bakal ngejar dia kaya cewek murahan gini!' Jerit Sakura dalam hati. Sudah siap lempar lembing untuk membalas dendam ke Shikamaru nanti di kelas.

"AWAS KAU NANAS KOALA!"

" ' Formulir

Ekstrakulikuler dan Club Konoha High School

~Murid wajib mengambil minimal satu eksrakulikuler. Sedangkan bagi kelas satu bebas memilih klub yang sudah berlisensi di daftar. Kelas Dua boleh membentuk club baru asal memiliki wali pembimbing beserta surat pengizinan kepala Sekolah.' " Gumam Naruto tidak jelas membaca formulir itu dalam perjalanan ke lantai 6, kelasnya.

" Jadi ekstra seminggu sekali sedangkan club bebas. Ekstra wajib minimal 1 club gak wajib bebas semampu ku...?" Naruto coba menyimpulkan sok paham. Kemudian dia kembali membaca.

Pilihan Ektrakulikuler

(tandai)

Komputer profeional

olahraga

Tata boga

Pramuka

Jurnalistik

PMR

Drama

Club pilihan

Music

Tata rias

basket

Tennis

voli

astronomi

manga

Marchingband

judo

Catur

Teikwondo

...( gak mungkin Naruto bacain semua, ada 30 lebih )

Bruukk!

Naruto terpental karena menambrak seseorang di jalan. Sementara Naruto mengelus pantatnya sambil meringis meratapi nasibnya, sosok di depannya cuma berdiri tidak merasakan apa-apa.

" Itte..." Ringkik Naruto.

" ... kau bisa bangun, dobe ?" Ternyata dia Sasuke, sedang menatapnya tanpa rasa bersalah. Naruto melongo.

" Lain kali jangan tubruk orang sembarangan dong!" Gerutu Naruto, bangkit dari jatuh tidak elitnya. Untungnya Hp kesing-keren-tapi-punya-ringtone-alay Naruto gak kenapa-kenapa di dalam saku celananya.

Sasuke memutar matanya bosan. Setelah itu mereka memutuskan jalan bersama menuju kelas. Cewek-cewek ganjen langsung menengok keluar sekedar ingin menyapa dua orang paling hot di sekolah itu. Sekedar nyapa, sampai ada pingsan di tempat padahal gak di apa-apain. Dasar.

" Sebenarnya..." Sasuke memulai membuka percakapan setelah cukup lama saling diam.

" ...Apa yang terjadi padamu ?"

Naruto tidak merespon. Sasuke gak terima lalu menarik paksa Naruto untuk berhenti.

" Apa ?" Tanya Naruto. Kaget.

" Apa benar kau sudah sembuh betul?" Tanya Sasuke, sedikit berteriak.

Siiing~

" Kenapa teriak-teriak gitu, teme ?" Balas Naruto. Dengan Kasar ia melepas pegangan Sasuke. Naruto pun pergi duluan meninggalkan Sasuke dalam kebingungan amat sangat.

'kenapa dengan diriku? Aku tidak bisa tidak marah melihatnya. Rasanya...' Sasuke menghela nafas bingung pada dirinya sendiri.

" Oi! Dobe, tungggu !" Panggil Sasuke menyusul di belakang. Ngok, Ngok! Kacang mahal buat Sasuke.

GRRR...!

Sasuke mengeluarkan awan hitam. Siap membacok pemuda sombong bin menyebalkan di depannya. Belum pernah dia di acuhkan seperti ini,BELUM PERNAH ! NEVERRRR...

"Berhenti acuhkan aku,sialan! " Teriak Sakura geram.

Syuuung...( Bnyi sepatu melayang)

DUAKK!

Sasuke menimpuk kepala Naruto pake sepatu kirinya.

" APA-APAAN NI, TEME!" Bentak Naruto gak terima rambut kerennya nanti bau sepatu.

" .NYOMONG. ! (Diem dulu kenapa,sih!) " Kata Sasuke penuh penekanan. Naruto bukannya nurut malah ngeri dan ambil jurus seribu langkah. Kabur.

" A-apa...?!" Sasuke cengok, langsung balas ngejar. Gak mau lepasin cowok pirang yang sepertinya harus di kasih pelajaran dan selalu bikin emosi dari awal ketemu.

"Jangan ikutin gw, teme! dasar freak lo!" Seru Naruto panik, masih dalam rangka menyelamatkan diri dari ayam kumat di belakang.

" SIAPA YANG FREAK! SINI GW MO NGOMONG! ASU!"

Okey kutipan kata Sasuke yang terakhir jangan di tiru di rumah anda. Sepertinya Sasuke sudah melupakan jati dirinya yang sopan dan berharga diri tinggi. Semua sudah di lupakan Sasuke gara-gara Naruto.

" Tidak~~..." Nah loh, sekarang Naruto lari sambil jerit kaya gadis desa yang mau di gauli.

Naruto berhasil menyambar gangang pintu kelasnya. Sayang di belakang Sasuke juga berhasil menyusul dan mencengkram kerah leher Naruto. Tepat saat itu pintu kelas terbuka.

" SELAMAT DATANG KEMBALI, NARUTO !"

Preeet...Preeeet

TOR, TOR, TOR...

Serentak Semua anak-anak sekelas menyambut heboh Naruto di depan pintu. Lengkap dengan terompet, kertas ledak wana-warni, poster bertulisan ' selamat datang Naruto, we miss you'. Ini acara selamat datang atau ulang tahun sih.

Baik Sasuke maupun Naruto cuma bisa mangap bengong di tempat.

" Wah, si kecil Naruto sudah sembuh, ya!" Seru Grey memberi senyum lebar.

" Apa kabar,woi ?" Sapa edward santai.

" Naruto, ngapain disitu? ayo masuk!" Ino langsung menggandeng Naruto masuk di susul Sasuke dan yang lain.

Ya, kedatangan Naruto ternyata di sambut tidak tanggung-tanggung. Kelas sudah di dandanin total benar-benar kaya pesta ulang tahun anak umur 5 tahun, penuh balon warna warni gantung sana- sini. Cemilan di atas meja, kertas pita warna cerah menggantung di langit-langit dan beer kalengan di meja guru. Sasuke curiga kelas sudah di sabotase anak-anak atas nama Naruto agar seharian penuh gak ada guru mata pelajaran yang masuk ke kelas 10-A.

Semua murid kelas 10-A tak henti-hentinya menyapa, merangkul, mencubit atau berteriak-teriak tidak jelas kepada Naruto.

" Naruto-kun, kami cemas sekali loh seminggu kamu di obname gitu"

"iya, karena itu kamu jadi lebih langsing dan pucat."

" Lepas, earphone mu dulu!"

" Apa itu ponsel barumu? boleh minta Namormu?"

Naruto terdiam. Dia tidak merespon sama sekali. Malah menurut Sasuke, Naruto terlihat tertekan dan memucat. Tangannya memegang ponselnya kaku tak berkutik. Matanya membulat menatap kosong ke depan.

" Naruto, ikut aku..." Kata Sasuke sambil menyeret Naruto keluar dari kerubunan manusia-manusia jadi-jadian di sana.

Naruto tidak melawan kali ini, kepalanya mulai berdenyut nyeri. Lagi-lagi kambuh rasa mencengram di otaknya. Lebih baik dia menurut dan duduk menenangkan diri. Dia tidak boleh mual dan pingsan di depan teman-temannya, pikir Naruto.

" Lo kenapa? Dobe?" Tegur Sasuke. Dia ikut mengambil kursi dan duduk di depan Naruto. Naruto menundukan wajahnya, mengeleng-gelangkan kepalanya dan mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya liar.

" Kau seperti pecandu heroin, dobe !" Ejek Sasuke.

Naruto menatap wajah Sasuke sayu. Hampir tak sadarkan diri. Benar-benar seperti pecandu yang membutuhkan sedikit suntikan lagi. Wajahnya memerah padam dan berkeringat dengan derasnya.

GREBB~

Naruto serentak menarik Kerah baju Sasuke, mendekatkan jarak antara mereka.

Dag,dig,dug belalang kuncup...

WAH!WAH! Sasuke gak nyangka bakal di tarik sedekat ini, tepat di wajah pujangan Hatinya. Tunggu ! pujaan Hati ?

Sasuke tetap diam seribu bahasa, menunggu reaksi. Naruto menunduk, nafasnya mulai ngos-ngosan tak beraturan. Kondisinya benar-nenar aneh.

" Udara. Aku butuh... Udara..." Kata Naruto tersengal-sengal. Sasuke membuka matanya lebar-lebar. Kondisi Naruto dalam kritis tingkat tinggi !

" Uda-ra..hh." Kepala Naruto menumruk dada Sasuke. Menyender lemas.

Sasuke langsung salting. Orang yang menyaksikan menatap tak percaya.

' Hubungan mereka sudah sejauh mana,sih? '

" Oi! Dobe, lo kenapa?" Panggil Sasuke panik sambil mengoncang Naruto. Jari Telunjuk Naruto lansung menempel di bibir Sasuke, menguncinya.

" Jangan banyak bicara..hah...hh.." Kata Naruto parau.

Sasuke sadar apa yang harus di lakukan sekarang. dia langsung menggendong Naruto, membawanya ketempat banyak udara. Atap sekolah.

Sasuke berlari secepat yang dia mampu, melewati teman-teman yang masih salah paham dan mengusahakan Naruto tetap tersadar sebelum sampai atap.

" Naruto bertahanlah!"

TBC


End file.
